Fragile
by OnlySlightlySarcastic
Summary: Sierra Abernathy liked to ignore her problems. She didn't care that she was always labeled as 'weird' for being an albino, and she tried not to care that her parents wanted to be absent from her life. Art was one of the only things she genuinely cared about. When a simple sketch lands her in an unwanted role, she realises that she isn't quite sure what she wants. KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1: A Sketch

_Hello! :) Just to preface this story, I'm going to admit that I've tried to write it before. It didn't come out the way I wanted, so I decided to take a break and rewrite it. I've added some tweaks to the storyline and my OC. The original was posted months ago and I dont think any of you would know it. In all honesty, I'm not very confident in my writing skills, but I enjoy writing nonetheless._

 _This is a warning that I take a long time to update. I'm not going to make any promises about how often I'll do so, but I hope that you'll keep reading anyway._

 _I also wanted to adress the fact that some things won't match up with actual Japanese laws and education. For example, in order to drive you need to be 18 years old, but Sierra is only 17. I figured that since Tamaki drives a car in the anime, she should be able to as well. But I'm not sure, he may have been older at that point._

 _And that leads me to my last topic. Some details may not be true to the manga and/or anime, and some characters may be OOC. If you notice either of the two, please tell me and I'll do my best to improve the situation._

 _Now that I've cleared those things up, my rant is over. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Constructive criticism is welcome and I appreciate even the tiniest bit of effort put into feedback._

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Host Club."

"Yes, good afternoon," an uncommonly pale girl murmured. She clutched her sketchbook tighter, as if reminding herself what she was there for.

"You're a new guest, I presume?"

"Yes. I am."

"I'm Vice President Kyoya Ootori," stated the black haired boy as he wrote something down on a clipboard. "May I have your name?"

"Sierra Abernathy."

"Ah, yes, you're the new transfer student," Kyoya said in recognition. "How may I help you?"

"If I'm able to make such a request, I'd like to sketch one of your Hosts," Sierra answered. She was getting the impression that his gentlemanly way of speaking was, to a certain extent, a persona.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." His businesslike way of speaking was now starting to irritate her. "Keep in mind that you'll be charged extra."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Our next Host will be available in exactly five minutes. Follow me."

Sierra obliged, and followed Kyoya past a queue of young ladies who were swooning as if their lives depended on it. Every time she saw a teenage girl with bright red cheeks, she felt a strong urge to laugh at the unintentional humour of it all. It was like something out of an awful romance novel, one that you'd find in the young adult section of any basic bookstore.

Kyoya stopped when he reached a small, elegant table with two matching chairs. "Please wait here. Your Host will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Sierra said, sitting down. Kyoya then walked away and continued to tend to his duties.

With nothing else to do but wait, Sierra assessed her surroundings. Placed on the table was a teapot that probably only had the capacity of two small cups of water. Her gaze traveled to the left of the teapot, only to settle itself upon two delicate-looking teacups. On the other side of the teapot stood a two-level cake stand with black forest cupcakes on it. Sierra made a mental note to eat one of them later on.

As for the rest of the large room, it was extravagant. She couldn't decide whether she liked it or found it ridiculous - probably both. A high ceiling came into contact with the pink walls adorned by windows that seemed too large to be solely for functionality. Marble pillars gave the illusion of architectural depth. Seating areas were strategically placed around the room, and upon most of the seats were blushing, giggly female students.

The Hosts themselves were undoubtedly the most physically attractive young men that Sierra had ever seen. Each of them looked very different from the other members, except for the two twins who never seemed to be further than four meters apart.

Maybe just one sketch would be worth it.

If Sierra were to be completely honest, she would say that it was the tiniest bit sad. Art was the only thing pulling her together, the only thing stopping her emotions from collapsing and leaving her under a heavy layer of mental debris. In no way was Sierra in search of compliments from handsome males; if it wasn't for her love of art, she wouldn't have been in Music Room #3. In fact, she hated being around her fellow students. The only thing she would gain by sitting in that chair was a successful portfolio.

"Hello, are you Sierra Abernathy?"

Sierra glanced up to see a tall boy with golden hair. "Yes, I am," she responded.

"In Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club," the boy informed, flashing her a bright, white smile.

"Nice to meet you." Enthusiasm was very much lacking when she spoke.

"Kyoya told me that you wanted to sket-" Tamaki paused, a look of horror on his face. "My, I've just realised how pale you are! I'm so sorry, am I making you nervous?"

Sierra's lips curled into a somewhat annoyed smile. "I can assure you, I'm not nervous. I have albinism."

"O-oh. Please forgive me for being so rude," Tamaki said apologetically.

The irritated smile on Sierra's face turned into a faintly sincere one. "There's no need to worry about it. You weren't rude."

Tamaki was beaming once again. "Before you start sketching me, can I see your other sketches?"

Sierra hesitated. She looked down at her black-covered sketchbook at back up at Tamaki. "Alright."

"Yay!" Tamaki nearly squealed. Sierra couldn't help but notice the childlike joy in his eyes as he was passed the item.

A million thoughts were rushing through Sierra's head. _What the hell am I doing here?_ and _This isn't that bad_ were only a couple of them.

"You're _really_ skilled!"

Looking up, Sierra saw Tamaki flipping through pages in excitement. Admittedly, the easiest way to make her happy was to compliment her artwork. "Thank you."

Tamaki gently closed the book and handed it back to Sierra. "Can I talk while you're drawing?"

"If you want to."

"Okay, then. Hmm..." Tamaki took a few seconds to think of a question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I do. I have an older sister," Sierra answered, looking down at the light, rough outline that was forming on the paper.

"What's her name?" Tamaki enquired.

"Natalia," came Sierra's bored voice.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Maximus and Genevieve," Sierra said through slightly gritted teeth. She could only hope that Tamaki couldn't see her disdain for her parents.

"Those are nice names, but they're not at all Japanese."

"No, they're not. I'm not from Japan." Detail was gradually being added to the sketch now, and realism was slowly becoming visible.

"Where are you from, then?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm American, but I grew up in Italy," Sierra explained.

"That's interesting! Why did you grow up in Italy instead of America?"

"My parents' jewelry business was always far more successful in Italy than in America," Sierra replied, grudgingly. "They were never fond of living in America in the first place."

"Wow," Tamaki muttered. "But if the business was more successful in Italy, why are you in Japan?"

"I'm in Japan because my parents have set up the business well enough that they now have a passive income."

Now she was starting to draw his hair. The graphite pencil didn't quite capture the lustre that contributed to Tamaki's blond hair. Drawing it was probably her least favourite process, as she always maintained that drawing realistic-looking hair was an annoyance. Eventually, though, it would be worth it. _Stop thinking and do it for the portfolio._

"Would you like some tea and cake?" Tamaki asked as he peered over to look at Sierra's progress.

The latter once again looked up from her sketchbook. "Yes, please," she said.

Tamaki carefully poured hot tea into two teacups that were sitting on the table next to the teapot and cupcake stand.

"Today we're serving vanilla tea, so I hope that it's to your taste," he said. "Kyoya said something about it being subtle and going well with the cupcakes."

"Vanilla is fine, thank you."

"Normally we have instant coffee. Instant coffee is a commoner's beverage but it's a hidden gem for us," Tamaki gushed. "All you have to do is add water to some processed coffee bean stuff. It sounds a little odd, but it's actually delicious!"

"I know what it is. My sister drinks it."

"She does?" Confusion could be heard in Tamaki's voice. "How did she find out about it?"

Sierra took a moment to think about it. She put her pencil on the table in order to pick up a black forest cupcake. "I'm not sure. She probably just ordered it online by accident."

"Interesting," Tamaki muttered. And he did seem interested. A bit more loudly, he asked, "Why are you attending Ouran Academy? Although we have a brilliant Arts program here, there are a couple schools that offer classes

even more advanced."

"My parents want me to excel in all areas," Sierra explained. "Besides, they pay for a private art tutor two days a week. Considering the fact that I already have a lot of technical skills, two days are all I need in addition to the academy's classes."

"Your family sounds nice, like they care about you."

"Yeah, thanks," Sierra murmured, half-sarcastically.

"Let me think of another question," Tamaki said, furrowing his brows. He appeared to be deep in contemplation.

While waiting for his question, Sierra started drawing the eyes. Eyes were her favourite part of any face. They had the ability to convey so much emotion. She, as the artist, could make them express pain, euphoria, rage, utter misery, or any emotion she could think of.

"I've thought of the question," Tamaki stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes?"

"If you have the money to attend Ouran Academy _and_ pay for an art tutor, why didn't you just pay for a model to draw?"

"Because it's different."

"Tell me why you think so," Tamaki said, resting his one of his elbows on the table and leaning his head on his fist.

"My reasoning is simple," Sierra started, a twinkle in her eyes. "If you ask a model beforehand, they're going to have poses and expressions planned out. However, if you do what I did, and give the subject little to no time to prepare, they'll act more naturally, therefore allowing more genuine emotion to shine through."

"You really love art, don't you?" Tamaki's lips once again found a warm smile.

"I suppose I am very grateful for my ability to do art." Sierra took the last bite of her cupcake and periodically sipped her tea until it was finished.

"I don't think we have much time left. Do you have any questions for me?" Tamaki questioned after a maybe fifteen of silence.

Sierra took a few seconds to reply. Her attention was consumed by her artwork. "Could you please repeat that?"

"I was just saying that we don't have much time left and I was asking if you have any questions."

"Hmm." Sierra looked around the lavish room and an idea popped into her head. "Have you ever thought of having a female host? As far as I can see, your only clients are girls. Wouldn't a fema- or Hostess, if you prefer the term, attract male clientele?"

A wide grin spread across Tamaki's face. "That's a great idea!"

"You're considering it, then? I'm glad I could be of assistance," Sierra replied half-heartedly. She fiddled with her pencil as she tried to figure out what the drawing needed.

"You start tomorrow!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Completely disregarding what the golden-haired boy said, Sierra sunk deeper ingo thought. And then she realised what the piece was missing. "It needs a rose."

"What do you mean?"

"The drawing needs roses," Sierra said, a serious look on her face.

"Did you hear what I said before?" Tamaki asked kindly. "You start tomorrow."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You volunteered to be our new Hostess! You start tomorrow," Tamaki replied. Not even a hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

Silence.

The idea didn't appeal to Sierra even a bit. Under no circumstances did she want to spend her afternoons speaking to boys who would call her things like "Ghost" and ask her what bleach she used for her skin. Each and every one of them was an idiot to some degree.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you could find someone who _isn't_ me."

"But _Sierra,_ " Tamaki whimpered. "You came up with the idea. Besides, you'd be perfect for the job! Please?"

"No."

" _Sierra,_ please?"

The albino sighed as she finished drawing the rose. "Sorry, Tamaki, but I can't."

"Why not?"

Sierra shut her sketchbook. "I don't want to."

" _Please?"_

Another deep breath from Sierra. "You can find someone else."

"No, I can't. _Please,_ Sierra. _Please,_ " Tamaki begged, making sure that he really drew out the last 'please.' "Let's make a deal. Half of your job can be doing artwork for the Host Club, and you can be a Hostess for the other half!"

More silence.

 _You'll regret this decision._

"Fine," Sierra relented.

"Yay! Thank you, Sierra!" Tamaki squealed joyfully. He sprung up from his seat and started doing a childish dance that consisted of him waving his arms around and jumping up and down. "You need to be here an hour earlier than usual tomorrow morning to meet the other members, so make sure you're here by seven o'clock."

"Sure," Sierra mumbled. She suddenly felt exhausted - and she felt ever so slightly regretful. Shifting her gaze upwards, she saw that Tamaki was pouting.

"You didn't show me the drawing."

"Oh, right." Sierra opened the sketchbook and flipped through the pages until she found the drawing of Tamaki. "Here."

"It actually _looks_ like me! And that rose perfectly captures my beauty," Tamaki praised. "It's wonderful!"

"Thank you." Sierra meant it, even though she wasn't sure if he was just trying to make her happy. Perhaps it was just the bittersweet trait of being a perfectionist. Because she was the one doing the art, she always noticed things she could've done better, but to anyone else it looked near-perfect.

Handing back the sketchbook, Tamaki said, "Our time is up. A few girls are still waiting to sit with me."

"Alright," the young lady said with a soft, partially forced smile. She stood up and grabbed her pencil off the table. "Once again, thank you for sitting still while I drew you."

"You're welcome! See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Sierra replied, her voice now lacking both warmth and interest. When she turned around and started walking away, she could hear a muffled sentence. Probably from Tamaki.

"Make sure to be here, Sierra," the blond repeated loudly enough for her to comprehend what he was saying.

 _You really can't get out of this now,_ Sierra thought.

Upon reaching the door, she discovered Kyoya standing there. A little black book was in his hand and a slight glare was on his face. He looked up and put on a polite, businesslike expression. "I hope you enjoyed your time, Miss Abernathy. The payment will be charged to your bank account."

"How did you get my bank details?" Sierra muttered under her breath.

"Goodbye," Kyoya said in return, writing something down in his book.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." A vague smirk appeared on Sierra's face as she watched for any signs of confusion, but instead all she got was another distant, businesslike expression.

Her shoes made a tapping noise as she walked out of Music Room #3 and through the hallways of Ouran Academy. Even after a week of attendance, Sierra never ceased to be impressed by the beauty of the school, inside and out. She'd seen many gorgeous buildings in her lifetime, and this was definitely one of them. A small yawn escaped her as she went down the stairs. After walking through multiple parts of the academy, she reached the pickup area, where her chauffeur was waiting for her in a small limousine.

She opened the door to the back

and slid into a seat along the side. "Hello, Alexander."

"Hello, Miss Sierra. How has your day been?" the driver asked. He started up the car, causing the familiar buzz of the engine.

"It's been a bit irritating," Sierra said truthfully. "But for the last time, there's no need to speak so formally."

"I've always spoken formally to you and the members of your family. Why change that habit now?"

"Fair enough."

"There are snacks and drinks in the minibar, as per usual," Alexander mentioned.

"Alright, thanks."

"I realise that you're mature enough to know all of this, but please don't drink any of the alcohol."

"Of course I won't," Sierra said. "And there's no need to worry. I understand that you're just doing your job."

Sierra proceeded to open the cupboard on the other side of the limousine. She grabbed a bottle of water and leaned back into the seat. For the rest of the drive she stared out of the window opposite her.

"We're here, Miss Sierra," Alexander announced once they were inside the glistening, golden gate of the mansion.

"Thank you, Alexander. Don't worry about picking me up tomorrow, I'll just drive."

"Your sister doesn't like it when you drive that car," the chauffeur warned. "I myself question the safety of such an old model."

"It works perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern," said Sierra. "Consider it a day off. I'll see you on Monday."

"If you say so, Miss Sierra. Thank you," Alexander said. "Have a good evening."

"You have a good evening as well." And with that Sierra opened the door of the limousine and stepped out. She heard it drive away as she turned to face the mansion.

It was an admirable building. It was both imposing and inviting, and after living in it for only a short time, Sierra was attached to it. Well-groomed trees were skillfully placed in the front area, and roses of all colours were plentiful. From the outside, the mansion was statuesque and almost reminiscent of ancient Roman times. In Sierra's opinion, the mansion was one of the few good things about moving to Japan, and although she herself would admit that it was a bit too extravagant, she cherished it.

Sierra walked down the path that led to the entrance of the structure, and was greeted by two security guards. Just one week and it was already unnecessarily staffed.

Stepping into the mansion, Sierra found herself in its foyer. A single crystal chandelier lit the room, and two curved staircases joined at the rear wall. Both of the walls on the side split into individual hallways. Instead of darting up the stairs, Sierra went down the corridor on the left, expecting to find her sister behind one of its doors. She walmed to the single door at the very end of the somewhat long hallway and turned the doorknob.

Just as she'd expected, her older sibling was curled up in a cream-coloured velvet divan, a book in her hands and a white kitten next to her. "Oh, you're back," Natalia observed. She gently closed the book and placed it on her lap. "Celeste has been less playful than usual. I think she enjoys your company more than mine."

"Thats only because she likes the window seat in my room, which forces her to spend time with me," Sierra said in reassurance. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she put her pencil and sketchbook on the coffee table in front of the seat. "She's sitting with you now, so I'm sure she does enjoy your company."

"I hope you're correct, but in the end she's the cat that I chose for _you_. It's only fair that you're around her more often than I am."

"That's kind of you, but we're in the same house. We may as well share a kitten." The albino sat down on the divan next to the little creature and gently stroked its light fur.

Celeste was another one of the good things that came with moving to Japan. She was something of a consolation present from Natalia, which in itself was a bit sad, but that didn't mean Sierra didn't adore her new pet.

"I'm quite liking this library, aren't you?" Natalia enquired, looking around the room to make her point. "Its nicer than any of the libraries in our previous mansions."

"It is nice," Sierra agreed. Actually, the room was more than just 'nice.' It was exquisite. Up above, instead of a regular ceiling, was a carefully designed glass dome. Bookshelves lined the circular wall, leaving bits of space between them for dainty plants and shining mirrors. Minimal furniture was placed around the lounging area in order to create a spacious setting free of clutter.

"By the way, how was school? You're later than usual."

Fatigue washed over Sierra. "I decided to visit what the other students call the 'Host Club.' Quite a few of them were whispering about how _handsome_ and _interesting_ its members are, so I thought that it would be good to sketch one of them."

"Is that all?" Natalia asked. Her curiousity had been sparked.

"No. The president, whom I was drawing, somehow persuaded me to join the club," Sierra murmured. "I was reluctant, but he assured me that half of my role was to do artwork for the members. It's not as if I have much else to do. I'll still have plenty of time to work on my portfolio."

"That sounds fun! I'm so happy that you've made friends."

"I haven't made friends. I've simply made more acquaintances who mildly irritate me," Sierra corrected the older girl. After years of being optimistic, she'd concluded that it was a lot easier to be pessimistic about most things.

"Don't be so negative," Natalia said. "After handling the issues with Mother and Father so well, you cant just shut down now."

"I'd rather not speak about this topic," Sierra snapped, momentarily silencing her sister. Bitterness was all she could feel when she thought about her parents.

Ever since Natalia became an adult, they'd been making big changes to their lives. These changes involved isolating themselves from their younger daughter. Sure, they still provided her with an upper class lifestyle, but Sierra wasn't stupid. She realised that this was only because they wanted to get her out of the way. Growing up, she always knew deep down that her parents viewed her as a disappointment. After all, her sister was the one getting taken to red carpets and photoshoots for the jewelry company. But the company wasn't Sierra's problem. It was the fact that she felt unloved. Now that she was older, not much had changed, and if anything, she felt as if her fears had been confirmed. Of course they tried to lie, but Sierra didn't seem to matter to them when they were handing the custodial papers to Natalia.

It was easier said than done, but all she had to do was get through her teenage years, one day at a time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting with the Others

_A/N: If you've decided to read this far, I'm somewhat succeeding with my story._

 _I decided not to capitalise the word 'host,' so I apologise for my inconsistency with that. This chapter also mentions a system Ouran Academy has for contracts. I made the system up for the sake of this story, so please just go along with it._

 _If you were waiting for an update, thank you for your patience! I'm a busy person, but I hope you'll continue to read this regardless of the ridiculously long update times._

 _Anyway, enjoy! :)_

The air smelled like wet pavement. It wasn't at all an unpleasant smell; Sierra liked it. Rain always seemed to relax her. Many people would call a rainy day "bad weather," but Sierra wasn't one of those people. _Petrichor_ , she remembered. That was the name for the smell.

Holding her umbrella, she walked along the slippery concrete. Even small heels were an utter nightmare to walk in while the rain was pouring down. And, despite being the right size, they pinched Sierra's toes. _Honestly_ , she thought, _you would think that a prestigious school would invest in better uniforms._

Before entering the building, Sierra closed her umbrella and secured it. A feeling of dread crept up on her as she started to walk through the corridor. She wasn't sure what to expect. If she chose to spend her time forming good impressions, she would be respected. Exhaustion would surely follow. But if she chose to be aloof and disinterested as she often was, she would be disliked and therefore treated accordingly. As she neared the staircase leading to the Host Club, the feeling grew. There was no way to get out of it. Sierra just hoped that they wouldn't make her do anything ridiculous as a member.

Eventually, Sierra stood before the doors to Music Room #3. She already regretted her decision, but there was no turning back. All she could do was adapt to her circumstances. Reluctantly, she opened the doors.

At the sound of the doors shutting, Tamaki broke into a gleeful, childlike grin. "Sierra! You're here!"

"Hello," Sierra greeted. For a moment she considered smiling back, but decided against it. At that point, any smile of hers could easily turn into a grimace.

"Sierra, good morning," Kyoya said. He stood next to Tamaki, holding his black notebook and a pen.

"Good morning," was the half-hearted response. Sierra noticed that Kyoya addressed her more casually than the day before, but his polite, businesslike tone remained the same. She supposed that since she was now member of the Host Club, it would be a bit odd to call her 'Miss Abernathy.'

"I'm so glad you came!" I'm actually slightly surprised that you did."

This time, Sierra really did grimace. She herself was surprised that she showed up. But she wasn't going to quit. It was her own stupid decision that landed her in that role, and she was going to take on the challenge of being a Hostess, even if it inconvenienced her.

"You're earlier than expected," Kyoya observed. "Haruhi and the twins will be here soon, as will Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai."

"Yep! I can't wait for you meet them," Tamaki said, clasping his hands in joy.

"Are you certain that you can handle the role?" Kyoya asked. He didn't glance up from what he was writing. "If you would prefer to leave, it's best that you tell us now."

"Actually, I'd rather not-"

"Of course she'd love the role!" Tamaki interrupted, much to the girl's annoyance.

Sierra tried not to sigh. "I'm not awfully enthusiastic about the role," she admitted, "but it may prove to be interesting."

Kyoya looked at Sierra. Perhaps he was uncertain, or frustrated by her lack of motivation, but one wouldn't be able to tell by his expression. "You can't join the Host Club simply for your own entertainment. I'm sure you're aware of that?"

"I'm well aware of that. I'll do what is expected of me," Sierra said, although she didn't quite mean it. If anything, entertainment was one of the only things stopping her from exiting the room.

"In that case, would you care to sign this?" With that, Kyoya held out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Both seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not yet of legal age. A contract with my signature on it isn't legally binding."

"That won't be a problem," Kyoya stated, pushing his rimless glasses up with his middle and ring fingers. "Ouran Academy allows its students to sign contracts within the school in order to prepare them for adulthood."

Without any other excuses, Sierra had no choice but to sign. She took the object from Kyoya's hand, and was then offered a pen. From a young age she had been taught to read documents carefully, so that's what she did. It took her a good five minutes to read each of the sentences. A few of the rules were potential nuisances, notably the one that stated she had to participate in 'weekend activities,' but Sierra decided not to overthink it and signed at the bottom of the page.

Kyoya took back the clipboard. "I'll have it emailed to you in the form of a document, and a photocopy will be sent to your address."

A small, almost inaudible groan escaped Sierra. "Why do you have all of my personal information?"

"Certain methods," was Kyoya's vague response.

"I guess I'll say farewell to my damn privacy," Sierra muttered under her breath.

"You may want to reconsider your choice of words," Kyoya suggested curtly. "A gentle, soft-spoken persona might suit your guests better."

"Perhaps."

Just as the conversation came to a pause, faint voices and footsteps replaced what would have been silence. Tamaki, who had been temporarily quiet, perked up.

The doors opened to reveal the redheaded twins Sierra had noticed the day before. Standing to the left of them was a brown-haired boy - or so she thought. All three of them looked at Sierra, but the brunette did so politely and the two brothers just stared.

"Good morning," was Kyoya's dull greeting.

"You're here!" Tamaki squealed. His voice radiated childish excitement.

Finally, a twin spoke. "Wow, Boss. When you said we had a new member, I thought you were talking about a human."

"Yeah," the other scoffed. "We should show her to Nekozawa! They'd fall in love in three minutes. She looks like she's never been in sunshine before.

Instead of saying something offensive, Sierra chose to keep her mouth shut. Years of being mocked about the same thing taught her that it's better to pretend you didn't hear. Doing so takes less effort and annoys people anyway. Sierra knew people wanted reactions, so she didn't give them any.

"Quit being so rude," the brunette scolded them. As she looked to Sierra once again, a warm smile spread across her face. "Welcome to the Host Club. Don't worry about them, they're always like this."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm-"

Sierra was hushed by Tamaki, whose hand was raised in a way that communicated 'stop.' He cleared his throat. "As president of the Host Club, it's my duty to introduce newcomers."

"Alright, if you really want to," Sierra said.

"Haruhi, Twins, this is our newest member, Sierra," Tamaki announced. Everything about him was dramatic, from the hand he held against his chest to the way he was talking.

" _Boo._ Get to the interesting stuff already," Hikaru complained.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything that would interest you," said the albino, who was viewing the whole situation with both intrigue and displeasure. "In a school full of rich students with uncommon lifestyles, my appearance is the only attribute that makes me stand out. And to be quite frank, I find it unprofessional that you'd judge me based on genetics."

" _Shh,_ I'm still not done," Tamaki interjected. "Sierra here will be-"

Once again, the doors opened. This time, they revealed a tall, dark-haired young man. Sitting upon his shoulders was a blond-haired, bright-faced boy with a stuffed bunny dangling from his right hand.

"Brilliant timing!" Tamaki wasted no time in introducing the pair. "Sierra, meet Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai."

There were a few seconds in which Sierra struggled to speak. _Senpai?_ If she wasn't mistaken, that blond kid was about six years old. But, setting aside her confusion, she said something conventional. "Nice to meet you both."

"Hello!" Honey said happily.

"I was just explaining what Sierra here will be doing," Tamaki said. "As you know, she's been selected to be our first hostess. She'll do exactly what we do with male clients."

"You know, you could've just gotten Haruhi to do that," Kaoru chimed in.

"I'll pass," Haruhi muttered from beside him.

The more Sierra heard, the less she felt she understood. She was about to speak up and question Kaoru's logic, but decided to restrain herself. It was too soon for such questions; besides, it would be less inconvenient to ask later. She was more likely to get answers when they weren't already talking about something else.

"As I was saying," Tamaki continued, "Sierra will be our first hostess. But, that's only half of her role here."

"What's the other half? Scaring her guests away when she's done with them?" Hikaru asked mockingly.

"Actually, she'll be the club's official artist from now on." It was Kyoya's voice. "She's already been awarded scholarships to two major art schools. If that says anything about her skills, I expect her to do a good job."

With every sentence spoken, Sierra became more exasperated. "This information hasn't been publicised, so I have no idea how you've obtained it."

Kyoya said nothing more, and continued to write. It was his way of putting an end to the conversation, and, if Sierra's suspicions were correct, the gesture was ever so slightly smug.

"I think we should all get going now, Senpai," Haruhi suggested.

"Of course, we couldn't have our members arriving to class late," Tamaki replied. "I'm so excited to see how well you do, Sierra!"

Sierra was grateful for an excuse to forget about the Host Club for a few hours, even if it came in the form of mathematics. Because there was a difference between algebra and the Host Club: one was easier to handle.

 _Note: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer and more eventful._


	3. Chapter 3: A Hostess' First Day

_Hey, guys. It's been a while since I've updated, and I just wanted to say that I've decided I'll only update when I feel like revisiting this fic. My life is pretty busy in general, and I don't think that'll change anytime soon. If that stops you from reading the story, I completely understand._

 _It's also been brought to my attention that there are formatting errors throughout the chapters. I try my best to look out for these mistakes, but I don't have time to edit more than once and it's easy to miss things._

 _Enjoy this chapter regardless! :)_

* * *

 _She was seated at a dining table. Soft violin music was being played in the background and the centerpiece of fresh roses filled the air with a sweet scent._

 _What really captured her attention was the two people sitting opposite her._

 _One wore an expression of partially hidden contempt and the other was clearly disappointed. But they both avoided looking at the pale girl in front of them._

 _As usual, they said nothing. And yet it was obvious that they'd much rather have her sister be sitting in that seat._

 _Sierra was feeling far too much, but she didn't want to. She convinced herself that instead she felt nothing._

 _Feeling nothing was better than feeling something painful - wasn't that true?_

The sight of Honey and Mori approaching was enough to bring Sierra back to reality. She silently scolded herself. It wasn't the time to be reminiscing. The truth was, it happened frequently. Whenever she had time to think, her parents would creep into her thoughts and she would find herself becoming stressed. She couldn't escape their disappointment.

"Hi, Sera-chan!"

Sierra looked at the beaming boy in front of her. Sera-chan. As far as she could recall, nobody had ever shortened her name in that way. She liked it. "Good afternoon," she greeted, addressing both seniors.

"We came to check if you're feeling okay. You looked kind of sad before," Honey explained. He glanced up at his friend. "Right, Takashi?"

"Right," was the short confirmation.

For a split second, Sierra looked surprised that anyone there would've considered her emotions, but she quickly replaced her disbelief with what she called her 'public smile.'

"I'm fine, but thank you for thinking of me." It was only half a lie; she was already feeling better thanks to the thoughtful gesture.

"I'm glad." Honey beamed. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, do you wanna eat some cake with us Sera-chan?"

"I'm afraid Sierra won't be able to for the time being."

The voice was familiarly polite. Sierra's suspicions were confirmed when she glanced to her left.

Kyoya Ootori leant against the pillar behind them with his arms crossed, and the absence of a clipboard or book was immediately obvious. As usual, he exuded a certain formality.

"She's here as a hostess, which means that she has duties to see to like the rest of us," he elaborated.

Sierra smiled at Honey in reassurance. "I'll have cake with you and Mori-senpai another time."

"Alright, maybe tomorrow!" With that, he and his tall, silent companion left - in search of sweets, no doubt.

"Honey-senpai seems so..." Sierra paused. "Young." In comparison to Mori, Honey was so bubbly and childlike. Even referring to him with the 'senpai' honorific struck her as strange.

"Honey-senpai may seem like a child, but he's very intelligent."

"I don't doubt it."

"Your guests are going to arrive soon," Kyoya said. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up using his middle finger. "I guess I should run you through the basics of hosting."

"Yes, that would be helpful," Sierra muttered, half-sarcastically.

Kyoya didn't react to her comment. "Make sure your clients are satisfied by food and drinks. Additionally, you'll need to engage and entertain them through conversation. However, you're lacking a type."

"Based on what I've seen, a type is merely a host exaggerating a certain set of traits, correct? Almost like a persona."

"You're quick to pick up on things," Kyoya stated, his eyebrows raising barely enough for Sierra to notice. "Yes, you're correct. Although some personas are more realistic than others."

"Then how do you suggest I act for the time being?" Sierra queried.

"Since types are usually based on a host's personality, I suggest you act normally. By Monday we should have established your type."

All of a sudden, an irritated Haruhi was standing with them. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai, there are a couple of girls by the entrance. They said they wanted to see you."

"Yes, of course," Kyoya responded. "I'll go speak to them." Having said that, he made his way to the girls waiting at the door.

A short silence lingered before Haruhi spoke. "So, Sierra-senpai, do you like Ouran Academy so far?"

"Just call me Sierra. I'm still not used to the honorifics," Sierra admitted with a small smile. For some reason, she was immediately at ease around Haruhi. "I think it's a great school, the Arts program is wonderful."

"That's true, but some of the people here are questionable, to say the least." Haruhi pointedly looked at the twins, who were near Honey and Mori.

"Most schools are like that, I'd imagine."

The brunette gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I don't know why I even agreed to this. Tamaki was just so insistent."

"Yeah, he's like that a lot." Haruhi's expression said she was all too familiar with Tamaki's strong will. "Don't worry, you'll get used to everything. You'll do great."

Sierra wasn't so sure. She knew she was good at putting up acts when it came to matters of business, but rich high school students were different. Wealthy teenagers didn't care about how they acted towards Sierra, and there was only so much frustration she could handle.

Suddenly, the previous conversation seemed to tug at her thoughts. Although she didn't want to be rude, her curiousity got the better of her. "Haruhi, could I please ask something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you a girl?"

Haruhi stared for a few seconds. "Wow, that was quick. I don't really mind if people see me as a guy or a girl, but biologically I'm female. How'd you figure it out?"

"One of the twins said something about it earlier. He said something about you being able to be a female host. Besides, you could pass for either ge-"

A hand grasped Sierra's shoulder and another covered her mouth.

"Never speak those words again to anyone other than the hosts!"

"Senpai, let go of her," Haruhi stated, an unamused look on her face. "You'll make her worried.

Gently, Tamaki released the albino from his grip and stepped aside. "My apologies, I may have overreacted."

Sierra simply smoothed her dress - which she found to be a very unflattering shade of mustard - and wore a mildly exasperated half-smile.

"Nobody besides the hosts are meant to know about Haruhi's identity. I implore upon you," the blonde cried dramatically, "please keep my daughter's secret safe!"

Before she could let herself ask anything else, Sierra nodded. "I'll protect Haruhi's secret."

"I'm glad," Tamaki said, exhaling in relief.

"There's a guy waiting over there," Haruhi pointed out. "Is he Sierra's first guest?"

Both Tamaki and Sierra looked towards the entrance.

"Wonderful! He's here."

Sierra couldn't bring herself to show the same enthusiasm.

"Now, then, Sierra," Tamaki began, "let's go meet your first ever guest!"

Haruhi offered her a look of silent encouragement as she reluctantly followed Tamaki towards the student.

Within a short ten seconds, Sierra stood before her client. Right away she knew that the average looking boy in front of her was expecting someone else.

"This is Nakamura-san," Tamaki introduced. "I suppose I'll leave you two to it, then."

"Pleased to meet you, Nakamura-san. I'm Sierra Abernathy."

Nakamura's attempt to appear calm and collected failed entirely. "A-Abernathy-san, I believe we've met before in Humanities. Call me Kaito."

"Yes, I think I recall our brief meeting," Sierra lied. Quite honestly, she barely paid attention to her peers in class. They were of no use to her. "Feel free to call me Sierra. I guess we should find a seat."

"Of course."

Much to Sierra's relief, there was a table waiting for the two of them. It already had refreshments prepared.

Just as Sierra was about to seat herself, Kaito stopped her.

"Please, allow me," he offered in a rush, pulling out Sierra's chair for her.

Without further speech, Sierra sat down as her guest did the same.

"So-"

"Would you like some coffee?" Sierra interrupted drily. "Perhaps cake is more to your liking."

"Just some coffee is fine, thank you," Kaito said far too quickly.

Like many of Ouran Academy's students, he was partly intimidated and confused by her. Most students avoided Sierra. Her ghost-like appearance was enough to scare people off, and her standoffish mannerisms certainly didnt help.

Sierra tried her best to force a somewhat warm smile. "Of course. Do you take sugar and milk?"

"Just one sugar and no milk."

Music Room #3 was becoming increasingly noisy due to more girls coming in. Sierra could practically feel their discreet but envious glares. Their whispers were far from discreet. She ignored them and silently served Kaito his instant coffee.

"Thank you."

"It's my job," Sierra muttered dully, serving herself some. With every sentence, it became harder to hide her distaste for the situation.

"So, Aber- Sierra, why did you choose to join the Host Club?"

"Tamaki insisted upon it, and I eventually accepted."

Kaito blinked a few times. "But why would he pick you? I mean, you're so cold and your appearance isn't exactly-"

Sierra continued to smile through her growing anger, but it was starting to show. "I think it's best if you hold your tongue."

"Hey, that's rude!"

People were starting to look at them now, but Sierra payed them no attention. "After what you said to me? I think those are some double standards, Nakamura, perhaps you should listen to yourself."

Kaito's cheeks grew red as he looked down in shame. "I- you're right, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me so we can continue our conversation."

The albino nodded. After all, she was used to instances like these - moving on would be beneficial for both of them.

"Let's talk about something different," Kaito suggested in a rush. "Why did you move to Japan in the first place?"

"My parents made the decision for business reasons."

"Oh. Are you living near here, then, or in a more business-oriented area?"

"Actually," Sierra said, her forced smile faltering, "my parents are living in a separate place."

Suddenly, Kaito's expression softened. "Are you living alone?"

"No. I live with my older sister and multiple... servants, if that's what you wish to call them."

Kaito gasped. "It all makes sense now!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's why you're so cold!" The student's voice was a reasonable volume now. "It's because you've had a tragic past so your personality changed for the worse."

Sierra grimaced. "I appreciate your concern, Kaito, but that's not the case-"

"Now that I think about it, you're actually super pretty, it's just that you're so pale!"

Oh, just shut up, Sierra thought in annoyance. "Could we please change the subject?"

"You're so cute, Abernathy-san!"

"Your theory is truly disgraceful," Sierra muttered. The urge to stand up and leave was hard to resist.

"Everything makes sense now," Kaito continued on. "You're only like this because you're secretly really fragile!"

"If that's what you'd like to believe, sure," was the mumbled response.

"Please forgive me for my past rudeness, I'll never be so unkind a-"

"Thank you for coming, Nakamura-san. I'm afraid your session together has come to an end."

An immense relief washed over Sierra at the sight of Kyoya. In most circumstances, he wouldn't have brightened her mood, but she was glad to get away from Kaito.

"Yes, of course," Kaito replied cheerfully, standing up. "I'll be sure to come see you again in the future, Sierra."

 _Please don't._

"Great. See you," Sierra said, but her words were the opposite of kind.

The moment Nakamura left, she exhaled deeply, almost as if she'd been holding her breath.

"It appears to have gone successfully," Kyoya noted. This time, he held a clipboard and once again maintained his formal stance.

"He's truly an idiot," Sierra grumbled.

"I suppose the conversation did appear very tiresome. However, the end result is a positive one."

The newest host, still sitting, rested her head on her hand. "Positive?" Her facial expression was one of boredom, but she was still frustrated. "The end result is hardly desirable. I've been mistaken for a "fragile" person with a tragic past."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that you can now move on to producing artwork."

"Yes, I am. I couldn't bear to deal with another one of those assholes," Sierra complained, idly stirring the half-finished coffee she'd served herself.

"In the future, I suggest you express more of an interest in your clients. Additionally, you need to be friendlier," Kyoya advised her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, if you'd follow me, we've arranged an easel for you. Depending on where you'd like to paint, I can have it moved."

Sierra stood up and gently pushed her chair so it was positioned as it had been before. Following Kyoya, she tried to tune out the noise. Many of the girls were staring at her, but she knew they were trying to hide it. She didn't care; Sierra was used to stares.

When they had reached the far left corner of the room, Kyoya stopped. A wooden easel sat there, along with a wooden case to match and a white, cushioned stool.

"For now, this is everything you'll need," the Ootori boy said, writing something down.

"Hmm.." Sierra gave the equipment a brief glance and then surveyed the rest of the room. It was so full of energy. Her gaze travelled across the room and stopped. "If you don't mind, I'd like to move everything over there."

Kyoya looked over to where Sierra was pointing. The area was still at the back of the room, but centred. One would be able to see everything going on in the room if seated there, which is exactly why Sierra chose the spot.

"Of course." As per usual, Kyoya appeared indifferent when he spoke. "I'll get one of the other hosts to assist with moving everything."

"I can do it myself," Sierra said, but the conversation was interrupted before the other student could reply.

"Hey, Boss, I think we're done for the day!"

"We'd better get going."

"Actually," Kyoya began, disregarding the twins' falsely innocent smiles, "your next guests should arrive in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh! That's interesting, isn't it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked through feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, I thought we were finished.." Kaoru replied with an abashed smile."

"How convenient. You have time to help Sierra move those things."

"Oh yeah, ghost is here!" one of the twins exclaimed. "We didn't see you, since you're, you know.."

"Kinda transparent looking," the other finished.

Sierra glared calmly. "Just help me move these things."

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something teasing, but Sierra fixed him with another icy look. Kyoya occupied himself with writing things down.

"Where do you want us to put this stuff?" Kaoru asked.

"Over there, please," Sierra answered, pointing to the location.

Grudgingly, Hikaru picked up the easel and Kaoru took the stool. As she picked up the wooden case, Sierra could feel her wrist and fingers tense. It wasn't that heavy, but she'd always been physically weak. She carried it and gently placed it down next to the stool.

From that angle, almost the entire room was visible. There was so much inspiration. For a few seconds, her eyes lit up as she was flooded with ideas.

"So, what are you gonna paint?" Kaoru's way of speaking was polite, and although Sierra hadn't the slightest idea which twin was which, she could tell they were different in temperament.

"I'm not sure yet. It all depends on what Kyoya instructs me to paint."

"Come on, let's go do something interesting," Hikaru said to his brother, and off they went.

Moments later, Kyoya was standing near them again. "Since I'm the only one free at the moment, you'll have to start with my portrait first. Tamaki has requested that each of us has a personalised painting."

"Alright. You should be seated for the process," Sierra said, sitting down on the stool.

"I'll get a chair."

Sierra bent down to open the case and discovered it to contain pencils of varying types, paintbrushes, oil paints and more oil painting tools. _Funny_ , she thought. Each and every one of the supplies was a product she used regularly for her artwork.

Just as Sierra was going through the objects, Kyoya returned with a chair. "Hopefully you'll work well with these supplies. I gathered things that you already use."

"How-" Sierra stopped herself. Surely, he'd just tell her that he has his "methods" again. When she looked up again, the young man was sitting. "I guess I'll begin."

Kyoya was silent for the first ten minutes, but occasionally rose his clipboard to write something down. The artist lightly mapped out his face on the canvas. If Sierra judged correctly, he was only a few inches taller than her own above-average height of five foot eight. His eye colour seemed to shift between brown and grey.

"From what I can tell, you're very precise with your art."

Sierra nodded. "If I were to do any less, I would improve too slowly."

"You seem like a determined person," Kyoya said with a small smirk that wavered on the edge of genuine curiousity. "Hopefully you'll be able to take that viewpoint on your responsibilities as a host."

"It's hard to be passionate about something that only infuriates me."

"Your outlook is interesting."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sierra murmured, putting the pencil down to rest her hand.

"I think you've done enough for today. It will soon be time for everyone to leave," Kyoya stated. "You may go."

Putting the pencil back and shutting the case, Sierra felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Doing art itself was enjoyable, but the environment, although inspiring, was rather draining.

She stood up and gave Kyoya a small, curt nod. "I'll get going, then. Good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon."

Leaving Music Room #3 felt freeing, but a strange feeling remained. No matter how much she despised interacting with disrespectful peers, Sierra couldn't help but think that maybe she'd grow to like the Host Club.


	4. Chapter 4: A Special Ball

_Hi guys! Once again, I'd like to apologise for taking absolutely AGES to update. As I've said before, this fic is something I only update when I want to revisit it. Don't expect an uploading schedule, because there's not much chance that I'll make one. Life's still busy, whether that's a good or bad thing, but I do plan to continue this very slowly!_

 _My writing style has changed to some extent so be warned that it may affect how this fic is written. Hopefully that's a positive thing._

 _One thing I will say is that I'm a little unimpressed with how I went about writing Kyoya in the beginning. Some aspects of his personality were accurate, but I feel as if I made him too stiff. I'll definitely work on that. There's also a good chance that I'll add in a few potentially romantic moments between Sierra and some of the other hosts. This is still a Kyoya x OC fic, however I love a little tension, haha._

 _Let me reiterate that this is not a story that gets updated regularly. If that stops you from reading, I understand. For those of you who enjoy reading this regardless of my lack of consistency, enjoy this chapter! :)_

 _PS: Happy 2019! Hope you all have an amazing year._

* * *

"Sierra, there's a call for you!"

Remaining seated, she didn't flinch. It couldn't have been anything important. At half past nine on a Saturday morning, Sierra was in no mood to rush to the telephone at her sister's words. Besides, the breeze on the balcony seemed far more inviting - and so did the blueberry crepes in front of her.

" _Sierra_!" Natalia's voice rang out throughout the mansion.

She sighed. If Natalia had to ask twice, the call was likely something that needed her attention. Reluctantly, Sierra stood up and entered her bedroom, shutting the arched doors behind her. She made her way to one of the upstairs hallways.

Natalia greeted her by promptly pushing the telephone into her hand. "You didn't tell me you're friends with Kyoya Ootori!" she whispered.

Sierra's face returned to its common look of irritation in an instant. With a great urge to just hang up, she spoke into the phone. "Kyoya, hello."

"How nice of you to finally join us, Sierra," Kyoya said. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "We've planned an event in honor of you joining the Host Club."

"Wonderful," Sierra replied bitterly.

The student on the other end continued, ignoring her sarcasm. "It's a big deal, you see. You're our first female host."

"Could you please just tell me what you want?"

"Be ready in an hour. I'll be waiting."

"Fine," Sierra muttered. "See you then." With that, she hung up.

She turned around to see Natalia still standing there, her curiousity very much showing. It almost annoyed her how pleased her sister looked.

"Why didn't you mention such a reputable friend?"

"He's not a friend," Sierra stated. "Kyoya Ootori is just an intrusive asshole who helps with running the Host Club."

Natalia raised her eyebrows. "He seemed quite polite over the phone. Surely the son of such a well-known businessman is respectable."

"Respectable but infuriating, I suppose," Sierra responded drily. "Either way, I have to be ready in an hour."

"Oh, yes. For that Host Club event he was speaking of. He mentioned that."

"Of course he did. I'd better go prepare," Sierra said, more than a hint of complaint in her voice.

"Have a nice time. I'll be eating breakfast if you need me."

 _Breakfast_. That's what Sierra wanted. After all, from what she'd already seen of the Host Club, she knew a quiet breakfast might be the only peace she would get that day.

* * *

As expected, a vehicle was waiting outside the mansion. Its driver opened the door for her with a polite nod and in Sierra stepped.

"Right on time, I see," a certain host observed.

Sierra met Kyoya's gaze. "It pays to be punctual."

"You're quite correct," Kyoya replied as she seated herself directly opposite him.

"Although," Sierra continued, "I hardly enjoy having my Saturday mornings interrupted by activities relating to the Academy."

"Then perhaps you should have read the contract more carefully."

Sierra kept her mouth shut; she couldn't argue with that. Technically, it wasn't even a real contract, but she still chose to sign it.

A hint of triumph in his eyes, Kyoya changed the topic. "We should use this time to discuss your presentation within the Host Club."

"Oh?"

"It's interesting, to say the very least."

"Mm-hm." She took a moment to cover her mouth as she let out a small yawn. The car hummed beneath her, its engine coming to life.

"However, it appears to be working in your favour. Admittedly, your lack of friendliness charmed your first guest."

Sierra wore her look of disinterest without shame. "I wouldn't consider it a lack of friendliness. When a social situation holds value, I'm able to act accordingly." The albino merely ignored Kyoya's small smile, which was dangerously close to becoming a smirk. At this point, the car slowed to a complete stop, catching her off guard. She hadn't realised how far they'd traveled in that short time.

"We're here."

"Stating the obvious, of course," Sierra muttered under her breath, although she was certain Kyoya still heard.

When the driver opened the door for the two of them, she gave a small thanks and stepped out. But what she saw wasn't what she'd expected.

"It's a high-end clothing store," the girl said in slight confusion.

"Stating the obvious, of course."

As per usual, Sierra ignored him and his infuriating expression.

Hitachiin Fashions. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. After all, Ouran Academy was a prestigious school - it would make sense for the twins to be related to Yuzuha Hitachiin, the CEO of the company.

"Don't just stand there," Kyoya said calmly, "we have business to attend to."

Without question, Sierra continued towards the building. By that point, it was pretty clear that asking things wouldn't be of much use.

"It's about time," the twins immediately remarked upon the entrance of the two students.

"Nice to see you too," Sierra muttered.

"I see the store is still in excellent condition," Kyoya noted, directing his commentary towards the brothers. "From what I've heard, business is doing well."

Suddenly, the other hosts were there too. They seemed to have materialised when Sierra wasn't looking. And, based on what she'd seen of the hosts, that wasn't exactly uncommon. Each host who'd just arrived offered a greeting. Honey, Mori and Haruhi exchanged short but kind greetings, much to Sierra's relief. The same couldn't have been said of Tamaki.

Following his usual routine, the blond ran towards the momentarily stunned albino and gave her a loud, vivacious greeting.

"Sierra! I'm so happy you're here on time," he said with his normal level of enthusiasm. "You did wonderfully on your first day, I'm so proud of you!"

"You sure have a strange definition of the word 'wonderful,'" Hikaru said with a mocking smile.

"Don't listen to him, Sierra, you're great at being a host." Tamaki gave her a few pats on the head. It was meant to be a supportive gesture, but it certainly didn't feel like one to Sierra.

Her face settled into her signature, cold glare as she gripped Tamaki's wrist and removed his hand from her head. What an idiot, she thought. The next thing she knew, the twins each had a tight hold on one of her arms.

"We should really start getting her ready," Kaoru explained.

When Sierra looked to her left to see the boy speaking, he looked back with a hint of sympathy. Although she had no clue which twin it was, she was pretty certain that one of the twins was less of an asshole than the other.

"I'm sure you two will do a good job," Kyoya said.

"We will," Hikaru assured him. "Just make sure the store doesn't get trashed by a certain someone."

Everyone turned accusingly towards Tamaki, who was now rifling through a rack of flashy jackets with a wide grin on his face.

Kyoya nodded. "Understood."

"Come on, Ghost, let's go," Hikaru said.

Grudgingly, Sierra complied. The brothers maintained their firm grasps on her arms as they took her to area closed off by a large, velvety curtain.

Once they were inside, she realised it was a dressing room. Hikaru's menacing grin brought several unsavoury thoughts to Sierra's mind, but just as quickly as she'd let the images pop up, she shoved them aside. Surely the twins weren't that inappropriate.

Just as she was thinking this, Hikaru withdrew a measuring tape from one of his pockets. "Stand still, we're going to take your measurements," he declared as if Sierra wasn't able to figure this out by herself.

"Nice outfit, by the way," Kaoru said, gently wrapping the tape around her waist. "It's classic, but still authentic. You're wearing some good labels too."

"Yeah. You may look strange, but you have a great eye," Hikaru chimed in. As he spoke, he jotted down measurements on a notepad.

At first, Sierra thought the twins were being sarcastic and cruel as usual. When she realised they weren't joking, she bit back a satisfied grin. Instead, she nonchalantly thanked them and let them finish their job. Before she knew it, Hikaru and Kaoru were wheeling in several dresses. But these weren't just any old dresses.

They were intricate gowns designed by Yuzuha Hitachiin herself. Adorned by silken skirts and shining bodices, their sheer extravagance was enough to make Sierra apprehensive. When Kyoya told her the event was a big deal, she didn't think it would be a _big_ deal. Truthfully, she shouldn't have expected any less. After all, Sierra was attending a school full of extremely wealthy, priveleged teenagers.

"We've already picked out a couple options for you," Kaoru said, interrupting her existential dread.

"The boys are sure to like these ones," Hikaru said. He grabbed two dresses from the clothing rack, both bright pibk, highly revealing and the complete opposite of Sierra's style. Seeing her shocked expression, the brothers chuckled. "Don't worry, we were only kidding. We have to have fun somehow. All the other dresses are matched to your style."

Sierra nodded absently in response, not sure what to make of the whole situation. What concerned her most was the fact that this was clearly a great ordeal, which meant more useless interactions with her peers.

"Uh, are you okay, Ghost?" Kaoru asked.

"Aren't you gonna say something before we go? Unless, of course, you're waiting for us to help you try the gowns on." Hikaru smirked slyly.

That was more than enough to snap Sierra out of her trance. "With all due respect, I'd rather die," she retorted. "I'll be done soon, just leave please."

"Okay, but let us know if you change your mind!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased, drawing the curtains shut as they left.

Sighing, Sierra turned her attention to the clothing rack. She couldn't lie - the designs were beyond gorgeous. Despite all of the dresses being things she'd wear, there was one in particular that caught her eye. In contrast to the dresses from before, this was completely Sierra's type; its off-shoulder neckline and puffed, flowing skirt were complemented by light blue satin. A piece of clothing so beautiful was enough to momentarily distract her from her negativity.

Once the dress was on, Sierra called out to the twins, who promptly entered the room and began to plan her hair and makeup.

"So how do you usually like your hair for formal events?" Hikaru asked, making notes as he was doing previously.

"Generally, I leave it out and from time to time I style it. Sometimes I have it half up if it suits my outfit."

"Okay, and makeup?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't wear much," Sierra explained with a shrug. "Other thank eyeliner, anything that isn't subtle looks unnatural."

"You're right. Looking like a ghost is kind of your trademark at this point," Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. "Agreed. You do look a little strange, but you somehow pull off the whole abnormally pale thing."

Rolling her eyes, Sierrra inwardly laughed at their attempt to say something nice. "I'll just let you two do your thing."

After plenty of fussing from the twins, Sierra's look was done. With two small braids tied back, her remaining white locks cascaded down to perfectly frame her face. She herself rarely disliked her light features, but staring into the mirror, she knew that for once, others wouldn't either.

"Damn, we did a good job," Hikaru remarked, looking highly pleased with himself.

"Your mother certainly passed down her sense of style."

Neither of the brothers replied, but they both shared the same warm smile. Despite their cruel teasing, Sierra couldn't help but smile back. They were genuinely happy, and that proved to her that they were, in fact, capable of being something other than annoying.

"Well then," Hikaru said, "it's time to present our fine work to the others!"

With one twin on each side of Sierra, the curtains were opened to reveal her to the rest of the hosts. "Ta da!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, jazz hands accompanying their clear enthusiasm. To indulge them, Sierra joined in with her own playful curtsy.

A silence swept over the room as everyone stared at her. Haruhi was the first to speak. "Wow, Sierra, you look great!"

"I bet you'd look gorgeous in a dress like that, Haruhi!" Tamaki commented. "I'm sure we could arrange a fitting-"

"No way, Senpai. Stop being weird," Haruhi said. Upon being shut down, Tamaki quietly sulked, walking away from the group. Exasperated, Haruhi followed him to try to calm him down.

"You look like an angel, Sera-chan," Honey said from atop Mori's shoulders. "Doesn't she look pretty, Takashi?"

"Mhm," Mori agreed with a nod.

"Thank you both. Luckily, the twins know what they're doing. I've had some horrible stylists in the past, but they did a good job."

"You two have demonstrated your wonderful sense of style once again," Kyoya said, directing his approval towards Hikaru and Kaoru. Turning his focus towards the albino, he commented, "That dress was a good choice. It'll make you stand out when dancing at the ball."

"Oh, lord. There's dancing involved."

Kyoya quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't the twins tell you?"

Kaoru let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, we forgot."

"Either way, I'm sure you'll be fine," Kyoya reassured her. "Surely you know how to dance."

"Of course I know how to dance, but that doesn't mean I enjoy having a bunch of strangers stepping on my toes," Sierra shot back calmly.

"I finally got Senpai to lighten up." Walking up from behind, Haruhi was clearly relieved. "We should probably leave before Tamaki-senpai starts being dramatic again. You'll get used to his antics, Sierra."

"Haruhi, how could you?" a familiar voice suddenly cried out. "I thought you were my loving little girl."

"Here we go again.."

"Alright," Kyoya said, witnessing Haruhi's frustration, "I'll call the driver."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the ball took place in the Host Club's regular spot. Except this time, there was something distinctly different about Music Room #3. Everything was incredibly pale. From the curtains to the flowers, nothing had more than the slightest tinge of colour.

And that's when Sierra realised that she, in her soft shade of blue, was the only one wearing something that could be considered colourful. "Tamaki?" she said, eyeing the blonde beside her in suspicion.

Clearly unaware of Sierra's desire to avoid being the center of attention, Tamaki simply beamed. "It's genius, isn't it? Now everyone can be pale like you, but you're still the star of the show! I wanted to make sure you felt at home."

Although Sierra's initial feelings of displeasure still remained, something within her shifted. Tamaki may have been clueless at times, but he was well-intentioned and the gesture was sweet. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. The hosts are lucky to have a friend like you."

"I knew it was a good idea for you to join the club! You're already using the honorific," he said. For someone so nice, he looked remarkably smug. "Our platonic bond will only grow stronger!"

"Jeez, no need to boost your own ego," Sierra mumbled. People were looking and she regained her composure. Sappy words weren't her thing, so she sure as hell didn't want a whole room listening in aa she said them. "Honorifics are polite, aren't they? Just getting used to them, since you're my mentor now."

"You've acknowledged me as your mentor, which is a start," Tamaki said before immediately getting distracted by the sight of Haruhi, who was chatting to a group of girls across the room. In almost a whisper, he exclaimed, "My little girl is so beautiful!"

"Calm down and turn away. You wouldn't want students to start catching on to Haruhi's identity."

Tamaki took a deep breath. "You're right. If you'll excuse me, I should go speak to some of our enthusiastic guests."

When he walked away, Sierra was left by herself. Formal events like these were normal for her, but none so awkward. She was never one to stand out at events, and regardless of her ability to deal with the countless stares from peers, Sierra was uncomfortably aware of how many people were watching her. _Can't people just mind their own business?_ she asked herself. She wished that the hosts hadn't thrown her a personal ball.

Just then, Kyoya's polite voice sounded throughout the room. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. Today we're gathered here at this fine ball to celebrate the addition of a new host, Sierra Abernathy." Standing upon a white stage that had been placed there specially for the occasion, Kyoya outstretched his arm towards Sierra. His look told her to do her job, and so she smiled and curtseyed as a circle of students formed around her.

"Today is especially important," Kyoya continued, "as we are not only welcoming a new host, but we're also welcoming our first hostess. Would you like to say a few words, Sierra?"

"Of course," Sierra said, accepting the microphone. She turned around to face the crowd. By now, all eyes were on her and she had to be as charismatic as she could, in her own way. Luckily, that was easy for her - years of exposure to the press had prepared her for this. She started off speaking in a sweet tone. "I'd like to begin by saying that I'm thankful for this rare opportunity. To begin with, I wasn't very enthusiastic about the position, but I know that you'll all do your best to make me feel at home within the Host Club." Suddenly, her voice took a apathetic but alluring turn. "Unless your intention is to frustrate me, in which case I'll simply ignore you. As for those of you who are going to be respectful, thank you. I can't wait to fulfil my duties as your first hostess!"

A short moment of silence ensued before the room erupted with applause. Sierra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd barely done anything and yet the male students were utterly captivated, while a fair amount of the girls glared at her in envy. Giving the crowd another smile, Sierra passed the microphone back to Kyoya, who gave her a small nod of approval.

"I think it's time for our first dance. Find a partner and we'll begin."

Amongst the chaos of several boys vying for her attention, Sierra couldn't think clearly. She had no clue who she was meant to dance with. There was no way she could choose one of the guests to her partner - that would cause several arguments as she needed to treat them all equally. Coming to Sierra's rescue, Mori suddenly presented himself before her. He said nothing, but he was clearly asking her to dance.

"Hey, why does he get the first dance?" a guy in the crowd yelled out.

"He's a host. It's only fair that he's my partner. I can't be giving any of you special treatment," Sierra said. A few more angry words were thrown about before the students settled down and went to find partners. Once they were out of earshot, Sierra released the breath she'd been holding in. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. I'm not sure how I would've handled that."

"No problem," was Mori's short response. Without speaking, he moved into the dance position and a pleasant song came on.

Those next few minutes were rather peaceful to Sierra. It was nice to be in the company someone who didn't want to say a single word. In the past few days, she'd dealt with too much speaking and quite frankly, she was already tired of it. Once the dance was over, she thanked Mori and moved on to her next partner.

Nearly three hours later, after plenty of boring dances and little time to rest, Sierra finally sat down. Thankfully, she looked so disinterested that nobody dared to strike up a conversation.

"Ahem," Tamaki said dramatically into the microphone. His ebullience was enough to gain everyone's attention, including Sierra's. "A couple of the fine ladies here tonight have persuaded me to play a piece for this momentous occasion. You're all free to dance as I've chosen a waltz."

A couple of girlish giggles could be heard in the background as Tamaki situated himself at the grand piano to the side of the stage. An intense solemnity replaced any of the initial emotion on his face. His hands glided across the keys and soon enough, the waltz was in full swing and the majority of people were dancing. Sierra, however, simply sat there awestruck. It was gorgeous. Tamaki was incredibly skilled. For the first time in years, she sorely regretted quitting piano when she was younger. By playing a chord on the piano, Tamaki was able to strike a chord with others. This was the kind of emotion Sierra wanted to put into her art. Infatuated by the music, she almost didn't notice when Kyoya emerged beside her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's amazing," Sierra said, her eyes still glued to the host at the piano. "I never would have expected someone as irrepressible as Tamaki to look so serious when playing an instrument."

"He certainly is gifted." Changing the topic, Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be dancing? After all, this is your chance to make an impression."

"Oh, please," Sierra said, returning to her usual, nonchalant self once more. "I think I've made enough of an impression for one day. It's beginning to get late and my ears are sore from listening to the self-absorbed woes of teenagers. Besides, I'd prefer to sit and enjoy the music."

"That argument will suffice. We'll be wrapping this up shortly, so you may as well take a break."

After a little while had passed, the hosts were indeed wrapping it up. Each member wore a polite smile as the guests left - besides Sierra, whose small grin screamed 'good riddance' - but beneath that, it was clear that they were thankful to be alone again. Having so many students to accomodate was certainly an ordeal.

Breaking the restful silence that arose after everyone left, Sierra said, "Alexander should be here right about now, so I'd better get going." She looked at the twins, who were lazily slouched against a wall. "Where did you two put my clothes?"

Suddenly, the twins sprung back to life. "Who's Alexander?" one asked, before the other added, "Is he your boyfriend?" They both made immature kissy noises before a fit of laughter ensued.

"Jeez, thanks for putting that image into my head," Sierra remarked with a look of digust. "He's my driver. Now, _my clothes_?"

"Just a sec, I'll go get them," Kaoru told her. He left the room to retrieve Sierra's things.

"Don't worry about changing. The dress is yours now," Hikaru said.

Sierra's eyes widened, remembering how much Yuzuha Hitachiin's designs cost. "No, I can't accept this. At least let me pay for it."

By this point, Kaoru was back with her belongings. He handed Sierra the bag containing her clothes. "Mother knows of you through your parents' company. She thinks you'd make a unique model, so she told us to give you something on the condition that you do a photo shoot with her one day."

Modelling was hardly her thing, but Sierra nodded. It was nice to know that such an influential designer found her appearance worthy of her brand. "I'm flattered, really. Please thank her for the gesture on my behalf. I'll be sure to take her up on the offer."

"We will," the twins said.

That being said, Sierra bid a quick goodbye to the twins and the other hosts, who were engrossed in a separate conversation.

Another day at the Host Club had passed for Sierra Abernathy, and despite their impromptu balls and irritating guests, she was yet to realise that she was beginning to enjoy her new role.


	5. Chapter 5: A Caffeinated Chat

_A/N: It's been brought to my attention (thanks for reminding me!) that I haven't yet included a detailed description of Sierra's appearance. I meant to do so early on, but it definitely slipped my mind when it came to writing the actual story. And just to clarify, Natalia is indeed Sierra's legal guardian._

 _As always, thanks to each and every one of you who takes the time to read my fic. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Sunday had passed without the Host Club sucking Sierra into their activities, but the next morning, she had school and the week's cycle was due to repeat itself once more.

Staring into the mirror, Sierra smoothed out the front of her uniform. Its artificial banana colour certainly wasn't doing anything for her "abnormally pale skin", as the twins would say. Her hair - not quite white but pale and colourless enough to be considered so - cascaded down to her waist with a slight wave. Its shade was only matched by her eyelashes and brows. She quickly ran a comb through it and neatened her center part. Every time Sierra saw herself in this particular outfit, she remembered just how much she disliked it. Thankfully, the dress did achieve one good thing. It highlighted her greyish violet eyes, which were undoubtedly her favourite physical feature, save for the tiresome eye issues that came with having albinism. Oh, how Sierra longed for a day where she could forget about contact lenses.

As she continued to muse on her appearance, she couldn't help but feel as if society had done her some sort of injustice. Based on what was deemed conventionally attractive, Sierra had her fair share of good looks. She wasn't full of herself, but she definitely wasn't blind either. Standing at five foot eight, she possessed long legs and a thin, graceful build. However, a nice silhouette wasn't enough for many people. Throughout her years, she'd had to deal with impolite comments for the sole reason that she was 'so light'.

But after a few minutes, Sierra was done feeling sorry for herself. There was no point wallowing in self-pity, nor was there time. She needed to leave for school.

* * *

Throughout the day, Sierra made small talk with Tamaki and Kyoya, who shared classes with her. The conversations were short, but polite nonetheless. Although she felt obliged to regard the members kindly before their classmates, she still resolved to sit alone and sketch during break. In her mind, belonging to the same club didn't equate to becoming lunch buddies.

When all classes were finally over for the day, Sierra slung her bag over her shoulder and prepared for another tiring afternoon. Admittedly, the guests were becoming easier to deal with now that the majority of them liked her, but they could still be annoying. It had only been a few days, yet she wondered how the hosts could do this almost daily.

"Ah, Sierra!"

Already on her way to Music Room #3, the albino turned around to see Tamaki, cheerful as ever. Kyoya stood beside him.

"Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya. Hello." She paused as the two of them caught up to her.

"Good work with your English presentation. You're excelling here at the academy," Kyoya said politely, referring back to their last class.

"Thank you. You two also did very well," Sierra replied. A tiny smile grew on her face; she liked to be complimented on things she'd worked hard for.

"Where were you during lunch?" Tamaki asked, changing the subject. "Now that you're part of the club, you should sit with us! After all, you'd want to settle into a new group of friends, right?"

Out of habit, Sierra shook her head and said, "I don't need friends." When she saw the bewildered look on Tamaki's face, she regretted it. "It's nothing against you. I just prefer to be by myself."

Tamaki nodded, however, it was clear that he felt bad for her. A world without friends must've seemed so foreign to him. In order to avoid his pitiful glance, Sierra quickly looked away. For a brief second, her eyes met Kyoya's, and it felt as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't like that either, so she just stared ahead, ignoring the looks from both boys.

Luckily for Sierra, her hostess duties proved to be somewhat relaxing that day. Not many guests had shown up, which she found to be a relief. If anything, her artistic tasks were far more frustrating, because Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't stop switching poses when she tried to sketch them out.

"If you're such a good artist, why can't you just draw us from _memory_?" Hikaru asked her at one point.

"Because," Sierra said, exasperated, "I need to get your proportions right. I can't do that from memory if I've never actually done it."

Before she could lose her sanity, Kyoya swiftly took over and and told them to help out with refreshments. He then sat down in their place. "Perhaps it's a good idea that we finish my portrait first."

"No shit. Those two truly are a handful."

"It's just their way of getting used to you," Kyoya explained. "They'll tone it down after a certain period of time has passed."

"Well, let's hope so. I'm going to need to get their portrait done at some point," Sierra said.

"For now, let's just focus on mine."

Before turning the page, she stared at the unfinished drawing before her. It was only the first stage of the portrait, but it wasn't enough for Sierra. It didn't look as fluid as her usual work, and that alone was enough to cause a quiet sigh. "I need to try harder," she murmured.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sierra quickly flipped the page. "Hikaru and Kaoru's poses just need some improvement. They're too stiff."

"If those scholarships are indicative of what you can do, I'm certain that the final result will be nothing short of impressive."

 _Nothing I do is ever impressive in my parents' eyes,_ Sierra thought scornfully. Instead of voicing this, she responded with a forced nod. Driven by her perfectionism and the prospect of one day being able to shove success in their faces, she took a deep breath and continued with the sketch.

Just as she was getting ready to leave for the day, Kyoya stopped her. The other hosts had left just seconds ago, so it was just the two of them.

"Sierra, do you have a moment?"

"What is it?" Sierra lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting as he pushed them up with a single finger, "Tamaki and I have decided on a type for you."

"Exciting." Her tone was much less than excited. That's when Sierra did something impulsive and completely out of character. "I was actually going to stop for a coffee on my way home. Would you like to join me and discuss it there?"

"A commoner cafe? I didn't expect someone of your social standing to be interested in the lower classes." Now it was Kyoya's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Shaking her head at his incredulous tone, Sierra couldn't help but feel amused by his surprise. "Yes, a _commoner cafe._ It's just a normal place to eat and drink, Kyoya. Are you coming or not?"

"I suppose there's no harm dabbling in commoner culture every so often."

"You really are arrogant, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

With that, Sierra slung her bag over her shoulder and the two of them left, the unavowed coldness between them slowly fading away, bit by bit.

* * *

"We're here," Sierra announced as the limo came to a halt. "Thanks, Alexander. I'll catch a cab on the way home, no need to wait around."

"Okay. Have a nice time, Miss Sierra. And you too, Mr Ootori," the driver said, smiling at the young man he thought was a new friend of hers.

In return, Kyoya gave him a polite thanks for the lift, and then exited the vehicle along with Sierra.

"So where is it?" he asked, looking everywhere except for the small shop right in front of them.

"This is it."

Looking slightly puzzled, Kyoya said, "It's smaller than I expected it to be."

"It's a ' _commoner café,'_ isn't it?" Sierra remarked sarcastically, her hands raised to make air quotes. "Let's go inside."

And so they did go inside. Inside, the shop was a lot bigger than its exterior would've had people believe. Although humble, it was cosy and empty, which was why Sierra was so fond of it. "I discovered it on my second day here," she mentioned.

Kyoya's face maintained its puzzled state. "Why do you like it so much?"

"Because there's nobody here to stare at me," Sierra said simply. Evidently pleased by the lack of people, she sat down on a sofa covered by several pillows. Kyoya followed suit and sat opposite her on a matching armchair.

Hastily, a middle-aged woman rushed out from a room at the back, clutching a pair of menus. "Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be serving-" Mid-sentence, her face lit up with recognition. "You're Kyoya Ootori! Is it really you?"

The dread on Kyoya's face was quickly masked by the smile he reserved for members of the public. "Yes, it is."

The woman gasped. "I'll have to post about this immediately! Imagine the business this will bring," she practically sang to herself.

Apprehensive of the idea of a crowd, Sierra regained her professional demeanour and spoke up. "Please don't do so. I'll be sure to alert others of your wonderful business at the academy we attend. Ootori-san and I need to discuss an important topic for the time being."

"But this is an amazing opportunity for the store..."

"No, you heard her," Kyoya said. He was firm, but he still came across as charismatic. It was amazing what a reputation and good looks could do for a person. "We're both part of the widely known Host Club at Ouran Academy. If we promote your business there, it'll have a considerable impact on sales."

"Ah, what a charming young man! Well, if you say so." Happily, the lady placed the menus on the table and left the room with a spring in her step.

"I guess I'm never coming here again," Sierra said in defeat.

"As you said, it's just a place to eat and drink. You'll find somewhere else. Now, what would you recommend?"

A little bit later, they both had iced vanilla lattes with whipped cream. Additionally, Kyoya ended up with a plate of omurice after claiming he wanted to try a 'lower-class dish'.

He was too busy observing what he deemed strange food to realise that Sierra was putting two extra sachets of sugar in her already-sweet coffee. The small, sprinkling noise soon caught his attention. "Is that something commoners do?" he queried in all seriousness.

"No. I just like my coffee extra sweet," Sierra answered, equally serious.

"I see." Kyoya took a bite of omurice. Upon tasting the food, his neutral expression was replaced by astonishment. "This dish. It's so calorie-rich. Why would people willingly eat this?"

"Not everyone is rich enough to have been raised with a perfect diet, Kyoya. Although I agree that it could do with more nutrients," Sierra stated. All of a sudden, she remembered why they were there in the first place. "Are you going to tell me what you and Tamaki chose to be my type?"

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid this inadequate meal has distracted me," Kyoya said, remembering as well.

"Well, what is it?" Lifting her iced latte to take a sip, she stared at him expectantly.

"Based on how students are beginning to perceive you, you're now going to be known as the Fragile Type."

Taken aback, Sierra almost spilled her drink. She was quick to set it down out of fear that she'd eventually end up doing so. "The Fragile type?" she repeated, clearly unimpressed by the mildly insulting title.

"Pointing out potential fragility would provide a reason as to why you're so standoffish. It seemed fitting."

Sierra couldn't argue with that. "If it stops people from questioning my motives, I suppose there's no reason for me to complain." Suddenly, she let out a quiet, bitter laugh and shook her head. "People are so unthinkably simple. Give them one piece of false information and they'll still act as if they know everything about the subject."

As he was observing her, Kyoya's brow furrowed ever so slightly. And then, without any warning, a pleasant smile spread across his face. Evidently, a thought had occurred to him, however, Sierra hadn't a clue regarding the contents of this thought.

"Stop smiling like that. Such an unnatural sight will surely give me nightmares." Although her words were sarcastic, she had to admit that he looked especially handsome at that moment. Sierra knew he was attractive from the start - all the hosts were - but she hadn't consciously thought about it up until this point.

Just as she was thinking this, Kyoya said gently, "You say you don't need friends, but I think you should open yourself up to the idea."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Sierra asked, a little annoyed.

"Because you happen to remind me of myself."

From then onwards, Sierra drank her overly sweetened coffee in silence, but the thought of opening herself to friends still lingered in her mind. A while ago, she decided that she didn't need them, but maybe she'd make an effort to sit with the hosts the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: An Idea of Natalia's

_A/N: Just wanted to give a quick apology for any errors or a weird flow in this chapter. I didn't have much time to edit, so I'm super sorry if it's choppy in comparison to the previous chapters!_

 _And I'll definitely write more scenes with Sierra and hosts besides Kyoya soon. I just want to establish some things before I move on to deepening her relationships with other characters._

 _As always, thanks for the feedback and enjoy! :)_

* * *

Begrudgingly, Sierra did indeed up joining the hosts in their regular spot for lunch the next day. Most of the members talked to one another in a relaxed manner. However, their casual conversation didn't stop her from sketching in complete silence. Until they made the topic about her, that is.

"Sierra!" a certain blond yelled abruptly.

Sierra looked up from her sketchbook, making no attempt to appear interested in the chatter. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"What do you think of your new title?"

Her mere eyes seemed to darken at the thought of the ridiculous name, but she wasn't about to waste energy by expressing her disdain. "It's alright."

"Hey, Boss," Hikaru started, stroking his chin in mock contemplation.

"You haven't even told the rest of us what her type is yet," Kaoru finished for him.

"Yeah, Takashi and I wanna know too!" Honey chimed in innocently. Confirming this, Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is going to be a shitshow," Sierra muttered under her breath, just quietly enough that nobody heard. As she prepared for the worst, she put the sketchbook away, pulled her lunch out of her satchel and began to quietly eat her salmon sashimi. This caused an envious stare from Haruhi, who was seated right next to her on a sofa.

Kyoya was the only one who wasn't involved in the discussion. Instead, he lingered nearby, writing something down in his signature black book. Although he pretended not to be listening, the tiny smirk on his face betrayed him; he knew where the conversation was going, and that it would irritate the girl to a considerable extent.

Dramatically, Tamaki paced around the room. His exuberant smile made his declaration even more humiliating."Sierra's now going to be known as the Fragile Type!"

The twins immediately broke out in laughter. "The Fragile Type?" They could barely get the words out.

"At least I'm not stuck with twincest as my selling point," Sierra shot back with an icy glare, wishing for their giggles to turn into a deadly coughing fit.

"It's actually the Little Devil Type."

"Ah, because that makes up for all the times you two have given each other the bedroom eyes to attract customers."

"I mean, she has a point," Haruhi commented, still eyeing the food in Sierra's hands. "You two _are_ pretty creepy when it comes to entertaining your guests."

"Would _you_ like the bedroom eyes, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked seductively.

"No, you pervert!"

"Now, now. No need to scare my little girl," Tamaki snapped. He speed-walked towards the twins and hurriedly pushed them away when he saw them approaching Haruhi. "Let's return to the subject of Sierra. The Fragile Type is ideal for her because she's quite the sweetheart but-"

"Haruhi, you can have my sashimi if you get him to shut up."

"Okay Senpai! Time to wrap this up," the brunette said in an instant, joyful at the thought of expensive seafood. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

"You want to go for a walk? With _me_?" Tamaki's eyes were shining with joy in an instant.

"Yep! But let's leave now or we'll run out of time," Haruhi said, quickly accepting Sierra's lunchbox before taking him by the arm and walking off.

Once the pair was out of earshot, the twins nodded at one another, stood up, and said in unison, "We're going to follow them."

Watching them walk away, Sierra's relief was immeasurable. Finally, she could be at peace again, without having to deal with a teenage toddler and his red-headed spawns of Satan.

"That's two problems solved," a familiar, too-polite voice said from behind her.

"Hi, Kyo-chan!" Honey greeted cheerfully.

"No wonder I've heard others call you the Shadow King," Sierra said. "You really do have a thing for sneaking up behind people, huh?"

Shutting his notebook, Kyoya sat down on an armchair nearby. "Poor Haruhi, all alone with those three competing for her attention."

"It was a mutually beneficial agreement. You would've done the same after seeing how much she wanted the sashimi," Sierra said, unbothered. "Although, I do feel a little bad that she has to deal with them now."

"It was a clever move, I'll admit."

"Sera-chan," Honey interrupted, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that had just started, "do you want to come get cake with me, Takashi and Usa-chani? You too, Kyo-chan!"

"No thank you, Honey-senpai. Sierra and I have something to discuss."

"We do?"

"We do."

"Okay then, more for us!" Honey beamed and hugged Usa-chan. "But do you _promise_ you'll have cake with me soon, Sera-chan?"

Regardless of the fact that he was older than her, Sierra couldn't help but smile at his childlike mannerisms. "I promise."

"Yay! Now let's go eat cake."

"Okay, Mitsukuni." With that, Mori picked his companion up and casually placed him on his shoulders. Together, they ventured off to find sweets.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sierra asked once she and Kyoya were alone.

"Actually, there was nothing," the Ootori boy said. "You've just been looking rather tired, and I assumed that you'd enjoy a break from all the noise."

For a second, Sierra was surprised by his thoughtfulness. "That's… considerate of you." She briefly paused and recalled his smirk. "But now that you mention it, don't you get amused every single time you see me getting annoyed?"

"Ah, you're quick to catch on," Kyoya noted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't take a genius to tell that you get off on seeing others exasperated."

"It's only amusing to watch you in particular getting mad. Admittedly, your expression is quite cute." A small but warm smile was playing on his lips.

"Oh," was all Sierra could muster. She felt her cheeks getting warm and looked down, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her so embarrassed. Unfortunately, the fact that her skin was pale only made her face look redder. She didn't know why she had become so disconcerted - Sierra could only blame it on Kyoya's signature 'Vice President of the Host Club' charm.

Kyoya himself looked mildly unsettled by his own behaviour, and quickly regained his composure. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to embarrass you, it just came out the wrong way."

"You caught me off guard, that's all," Sierra said. Still abashed, she tilted her chin up as to appear more confident, but she internally scolded herself. In most circumstances, she would have simply brushed off a comment like that. _Stop acting like this,_ she told herself.

"On another topic, I apologise for the twins belittling you about being the Fragile type."

Almost immediately, Sierra returned to her usual self. She was thankful that the subject had been changed. "It's a bit late for that. I just don't understand why you couldn't pick something more accurate, or _flattering_ at the very least."

"Well, the truth is, Nakamura-san spread the rumour that you have a fragile temperament after your session together," Kyoya explained. "While it may not be fitting, it seems as though many male students here at the Ouran Academy like the idea of you being sweet underneath a cold exterior. Embracing this perception gives you a reason to openly express your dislike for your guests, and it's good for attracting clients. Why not give them what they want?"

"You do make a good point. I guess I'll just have to deal with others having this impression of me," Sierra said, awed by his ability to consider all facets of the Host Club. Finally, after a moment of deliberation, she resigned herself to the unwanted title.

"Now, I'll let you enjoy that break from the noise."

Kyoya was on his feet again, leaving Sierra with her beloved peace and quiet. However, the silence only accentuated the persisting tension that remained as a consequence of their awkward interaction.

When confronted with the idea that his presence made her feel different, Sierra pushed her feelings aside and continued on with her day, as she always did.

* * *

"It's almost closing time, so you'd better hurry up."

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," Sierra said to her impatient subject. With several calculated brush strokes, she painted Kyoya's brown-grey eyes. When paused to observe them, muttered words about "stupid glasses making the lighting weird" could be heard from behind the easel. Shortly afterwards, she stood up to admire her work. "The first layer is complete!"

"Just the first layer?" Kyoya asked, getting up from his seat to join her. He peered quizzically at the unfinished painting.

"It's oil paint, Kyoya. It takes a while to dry, so I prefer to do a simple base and gradually add more detail," Sierra elaborated. Like usual, her eyes took on a certain sparkle when speaking of art. "It may appear amateurish now, but the final product is always gratifying."

"In that case, I'm interested in seeing how it will turn out. Good work today," Kyoya said, flashing an obligatory smile at her.

"Thank you," she began, only to be cut off by loud, repetitive buzzing coming from the direction of her bag. "Excuse me, I'll have to get that." Hastily, Sierra located her belongings.

After fumbling for her cellphone, Sierra flipped it open to see her sister's name displayed in bold letters and pressed 'answer'. "Hi, Nat. I'm just about to pack up at the Host Club, what is it?"

"Sierra, I just had a great idea!" Natalia said, her enthusiasm apparent under all the static of the phone call.

"It's almost time for me to leave. Could your idea wait until I get home?" Running a hand through her hair, Sierra chuckled a little at Natalia's antics.

"Nope! This is relevant to your club."

"For the love of God, Natalia, what is it that you want-"

"Calm down and hear me out," Natalia interjected. "I've been reading up on the hosts, and they sound really interesting! Plus I'd like to meet your new friends."

Sierra didn't like where the conversation was going. "What are you saying, then?"

"You're going to invite them to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"With all due respect, that's a terrible idea."

"Too bad, because you're doing it!"

Sierra sighed; there was no point arguing with her sister. At times like these, she knew she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "I'm guessing you've already canceled tomorrow afternoon's session with the art tutor?"

"Yay! I was hoping you'd agree," Natalia said in triumph. "And yes, I've already spoken to her. See you later, Sierra."

"Bye, Natalia." With yet another sigh, Sierra hung up, grabbed her bag and put the phone away.

The sparkle in her eyes very much gone for the time being, she made her way back to Kyoya. All she knew was that she didn't want to invite the hosts over. But, having lived with Natalia her entire life, she also knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it until Natalia met them.

Before she had the chance to talk herself out of it, Sierra simply forced, although her cool tone didn't make for a particularly friendly invitation. "Would you and the other hosts like to come over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Is this your parents' wish? If they want to set up a business collaboration, they should really be contacting my father," Kyoya replied, as if repeating a default answer.

"I can see why it might appear so, but that's not the case. My parents don't even live with me anymore," Sierra said casually. Saying things like they didn't matter seemed to diminish the sensitivity of the topic. Inside, she still felt that familiar pang of hurt, but the fact that people didn't realise was good enough for her. "Believe me, I'd certainly pass this up if I could. My sister is the one who wanted a chance to meet everyone, and there's no use trying to talk her out of something she wants."

"I'm happy to oblige, then. I'm sure the other hosts will be equally willing."

Needless to say, Sierra was relieved that Kyoya hadn't questioned further. But in retrospect, she didn't expect anything more from someone who was as impersonal as he often was. "What time would be ideal?" she asked.

"Hmm." Kyoya stopped for a moment to review the options. "If your sister wants to properly meet us, I'd suggest we go straight to your house once school ends. I'll cancel club activities for the day."

At this point, Sierra was sick of arguing and nodded her head, a small frown plastered on her face nevertheless. "Yeah, alright."

"You don't seem overly pleased about this," Kyoya said.

"I like to keep my school life and my personal life separate," Sierra replied. Luckily, she had a workspace to clear, which acted as a perfect conversation stopper. "It's about time I tidy up and get home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. Have a good evening, Sierra."

"You too."

That's when Kyoya turned to leave. Midway through lifting her painting from the easel, Sierra came to the realisation that she should probably consider people's preferences when planning dinner. "Wait, Kyoya."

The other student paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"What type of food do you like?" she asked.

"I enjoy spicy food."

Sierra made a mental note to ask the chefs for spicy things, expensive seafood, and copious amounts of cake. Planning a dinner party for the hosts didn't feel so bad after all.

In fact, she was growing fond of the Host Club, annoying titles and all.


	7. Chapter 7: A Dinner to Remember

The final school bell having chimed for the day, the hosts were driven to Sierra's mansion. Together, they stood gathered outside its gates, some admiring its imposing exterior, while others stood there unimpressed.

Hikaru fell into the latter category. "So, _why_ exactly are we here?" he asked.

Naturally, Sierra rolled her eyes at his whiny tone. "I've already told you that my sister wants to meet everyone. Although, I probably should've spared her the trouble of dealing with your complaints."

"Hey! I am not com-"

"Hikaru, you're just proving her point," Haruhi interjected, to which Hikaru quietened down, though not without sulking. She switched her attention back to the mansion as they started walking towards its entrance. "Wow, Sierra, your house is _huge_! I can't believe you live somewhere so pretty."

"Yeah, thanks. I love the architectural style," Sierra said. She sometimes felt a little guilty for being so well-off, but it was nice to share the same sense of admiration with another person.

"Your family has good taste in mansions, it seems," Kyoya commented from behind.

"I think so too! Everything is _so cute._ " Tamaki chimed in.

"C-cute? This place is enormous!" Haruhi said, not believing her ears. "Man, rich people are something else."

Sierra smiled to herself. The constant banter was growing on her a little more each day. "We'd better hurry up before Natalia gets impatient. Prepare yourselves," she warned, "she can be rather intense."

"We have Tamaki-senpai, how bad could it be?" Haruhi said sarcastically as she and the other members began to walk faster.

They were greeted by nods from the two security guards who silently opened the doors, Sierra bracing herself all the while. Surely enough, a vivacious Natalia was standing right before them as if she'd been waiting in that exact spot. "Welcome! It's a pleasure to finally meet you all," she said, ignoring the varying expressions on people's faces.

Kyoya was the one to take charge of the conversation with a gracious smile. "The pleasure is all ours."

"Ah, you must be the famous Kyoya Ootori. Come in, won't you?" Natalia said. She laughed a little when she witnessed Haruhi taking her shoes off. "Please, there's no need. The maids will take care of the carpet if it gets dirty."

"Oh, okay then." Haruhi responded bashfully, then muttering something else about rich people.

"Now," Natalia said, "allow me to provide refreshments. I'm sure you're all tired after school."

Sierra sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled, watching the hosts follow her sister. She lingered behind in an attempt to calm herself for what she knew would involve a great deal of talking.

All of a sudden, they were entering the library and Natalia was beside her. "You didn't mention they were _this_ handsome, Sierra!" she whispered.

"I didn't think I needed to," Sierra whispered back with a slight glare. It was clear that she didn't want this meeting to be happening.

"Lighten up, won't you?" Natalia said with an eyeroll. "You hardly ever have friends over. Just make an effort to enjoy yourself."

"Alright, but don't forget that this was _your idea,_ Natalia."

"Mhm! And it was a great idea, too."

Sighing in resignation, Sierra shook her head at herself. Natalia was right; she needed to lighten up and stop being so uptight. Even Kyoya had said that she was cold towards people - _Wait, why do I even care what he thinks?_ Letting out an even greater sigh, she plopped herself down onto the divan with enough fury to pull several pairs of eyes her way.

"Are you okay, Sera-chan?" Honey asked innocently from the armchair he was seated upon, Usa-chan by his side.

"Oh, she's fine!" Natalia quickly brushed off. She shot her younger sister a glare. That's when two maids appeared, wheeling in a large trolley of afternoon tea. "Help yourselves, everyone."

"It seems like we're finally having cake together, Honey-senpai," Sierra said, a charismatic smile on her face. It was then that she was _determined_ to be amicable that evening, and the desire to prove everyone wrong was a damn good motivator. Only then would she allow herself to return to her happy little unbothered shell.

"Yay! I love cake," Honey said.

"We know," the twins chorused.

"All of this is adorable!"Tamaki exclaimed, staring at things as the maids set them on the coffee table. "The teacups are all pastel and flowery. Even the teapot is cute! Look, Haruhi, that cake reminds me of you." Excitedly, he paused to point at a small cupcake. "It's tiny and precious, just like you are!"

Luckily for Tamaki, Haruhi was too dumbfounded to chastise him for what he'd just said. Her mouth hanging open, she mumbled, "First the enormous house, then the huge glass dome roof in this library and now a whole _buffet?_ I knew it, rich people _are_ insane!"

A burst of laughter came from Natalia's direction. It lasted a good twenty seconds before she stopped. "Ah, pardon me, this is just quite entertaining. I knew I made a good choice when I chose to invite you."

"You'll soon get used to our antics," Kyoya assured her, casually leaning against the side of his chair. "All of this is quite nice, by the way. Thank you for putting so much thought into our visit."

"It's no problem! Anything for a bunch of polite, handsome young men like you," Natalia said with a dreamy smile, to which the hosts smiled right back.

 _They're so unbearably corny_ , Sierra thought. "Coffee, anyone?" She reached towards the teapot when a maid kindly shook her head and proceeded to do it instead. "It's instant, in case you guys are wondering."

"No it's not! It's single-origin Arabica-"

"Calm down, Nat. You and I both know it's that one-minute brew you order monthly, and the hosts like instant coffee."

"Thank goodness, I just about had a heart attack!"

"Uh, Sierra… That's a lot of sugar," Haruhi's worried voice sounded as she peered down at Sierra's coffee and the three heaped teaspoons of sugar she was putting into it.

"I like it extra sweet," Sierra said. With that simple explanation, she grabbed a cake and proceeded to politely eat it.

"Ooh, this is delicious!" Honey-senpai enthused, munching on a cookie of his own.

"Anyway," Natalia started in a tone that indicated she was getting ready to ask several questions, "why don't all of you tell me about yourselves?"

Only for the sake of being agreeable, Sierra resisted a grimace. Instead of complaining, she plastered on a small, forced smile, sipped on her diabetes-esque coffee and sat back as Natalia's casual questioning ensued.

* * *

By the time dinner was arranged meticulously in the Abernathy sisters' lavish dining room, Natalia had gained a great deal of information on each of the hosts. In fact, it didn't take her long to touch upon Haruhi's femininity, much to Tamaki's shock. But, temperamental as he was, he simply swore her to secrecy and moved on.

The mood in the room shifted in an instant when everyone laid their eyes upon several fancy dishes. What were previously bored expressions had now become wide, hungry eyes.

"Is that fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked tentatively. Despite her cautious politeness, she was almost drooling at the sight of the fish.

"Yeah, it is," Sierra confirmed, smiling. "I asked the chefs to make expensive seafood, spicy stuff and a shitton of cake."

"Sierra, that is _not_ the type of language we use around guests!" Natalia snapped, quick to reprimand her little sister.

"They're my peers, not some special breed of aristocrat," Sierra said drily.

"Trust me, we've heard it all before. She tends to take liberties with irritating clients," Kyoya teased. He sat beside her, wearing a slight smirk as he recalled the occasions on which she'd insult people once they left a session with her.

"It's high time we start eating. Shall we begin?" Natalia asked.

"With pleasure!" Haruhi responded, already piling the tuna onto her plate. She was unable to stop grinning. "This looks so good, thank you!"

"Everything is so pretty and petite," Tamaki said for the umpteenth time that evening.

Having gotten the customary comments out of the way, Natalia was ready to talk about herself - and Sierra. In her exact words, "It's great to discuss one's personal background over a three course meal!" The same level of enthusiasm was not shared by a certain albino.

And so Natalia went on to discuss the story of how they came to live in Japan and their living situation - with a great inclination to defend their parents' actions, Sierra might add - all of which the guests listened to with great interest as they ate. Although Natalia's obvious bias was getting on Sierra's nerves, she wasn't going to correct her; she had no desire to feed her schoolmates a sob story.

Unfortunately for her, a less-than-pleasing phone call interrupted her meal, along with her sister's verbal diarrhea.

"I'll get it," Sierra said. She wasn't particularly interested in hearing her own life story, and she'd lost her appetite when Natalia decided to go on a rant about the freedom their parents were giving them, and how _liberating_ it all was, and so on. If anything, Sierra thought it was all a load of bullshit. But then again, she was sick of thinking about it in general, and so _poof_ it went. Another thought just pushed away.

However, the universe had a way of pushing things right back into Sierra's brain. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the ringing telephone in the hallway. "Good evening, Sierra Abernathy speaking. Who is this?"

"Sierra, how are you?" a cold, deep voice answered.

Dread immediately crept its way into Sierra's mind, and her voice lowered and dulled itself. "Hello, Father. I'm well, and yourself?"

"Why so formal, darling?" Maximus asked, his accented Japanese reminding her of the accent she herself still had. It was a shared trait she'd rather forget about.

"I'm just tired," Sierra lied. "You still haven't told me how you are."

"I'm alright. The recent trip wasn't extraordinary, but it was a pleasant change of scenery," he said briefly. "Anyway, where's your energy gone? It's been weeks since we've spoken. Surely you can muster some ardour like my dearest Natalia would."

Even through the phone, she could hear the half-hidden distaste in his voice. It made her feel empty, especially when all she ever received was a comparison to Natalia. She quickly grew upset. "You know, Father, our lack of communication was a choice made of your own accord. If you only made a greater effort-"

"This is exactly why I was hesitant to call," Maximus interrupted with a disappointed sigh. "I'm going to put your mother on until I can speak to Natalia. Goodbye."

"Of course, just leave," Sierra mumbled to herself. Although frustration was most conspicuous, something harder to deal with lay beneath: sadness. Pure, unbridled disappointment and the feeling of being let down repeatedly made for a depressing combination. Despite this, being compared to Natalia was unavoidable. She was used to it.

Shortly after her father's departure from the telephone, a more high-pitched, less cold voice joined the line. "My darling Sierra, how are you?"

"Hello, Mother. I'm fine, how are you?" Sierra asked. Deep down, she knew her mother's sentiments matched those of her father, but she decided to put in some effort. Maybe _she_ was the issue; maybe if she only tried harder, she'd be shown the same appreciation Natalia was so used to receiving.

"Lovely, thank you," Genevieve answered dismissively. "Natalia mentioned that you joined the renowned Host Club of Ouran Academy! It's nice to know you're doing things in the company's best interest. Is there any prospect of a business agreement?"

Sierra's tone hardened - this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. "Actually, I only joined because I was asked to. I'm merely helping another student out, and if possible, I'd like to keep the club and your business affairs separate."

Mrs Abernathy's disapproval was clear, regardless of the many miles between them. "Help them? Sierra, you're in no position to assist in any way. After all, you're… well, you know what I mean. _Surely_ you had other motives."

"I'm serious, Mother. When will you and Father take me seriously for once?" Sierra yelled a little too loudly, before remembering the guests in the dining room and lowering her tone. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. No matter how angry she was, Sierra just couldn't bring herself to confront her parents. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No, that's all." Even with an unemotional tone, it was obvious that Genevieve was annoyed. "Please put your sister on. She'll be able to tell me something more useful and interesting. Bye, Sierra."

"Bye, Mother," Sierra said, gripping the phone harder as to stop it from falling beneath her quivering fingertips. She felt like an utter failure. Regardless, she raised her voice to call for her sister. "Mother and Father are on the phone!"

Quick footsteps could be heard as Natalia left the dining room and rushed to the telephone, smiling. A small frown appeared when she saw Sierra's distressed expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." That answer was enough to bring a placid smile back to Natalia's features, and so Sierra hastened to leave without further explanation.

She returned to her seat at the dining table, but based on her lack of speech, it was clear that something was wrong.

"Sierra."

Too focused on her own emotions, Sierra didn't even hear Haruhi say her name. Idly, she moved the food on her plate around with a fork.

" _Sierra,_ " Haruhi said again, louder this time.

Looking up, Sierra smiled apologetically. "Sorry, what were you trying to say?"

"You just seem upset," Tamaki answered for Haruhi. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Once again, she forced herself to appear happy, however the reality was quite different. Sierra was, in fact, upset.

"Okay, just checking up on you," Haruhi said sweetly. It was almost frustrating how kind she was.

"Thank you, but there's no need to worry," Sierra assured her. However, when the hosts turned their attention back to the food, she let her teeth clench with frustration and failed to notice that Kyoya had been quietly observing her the entire time.

* * *

A beautiful piano melody swept through the mansion after dinner, but Sierra was too preoccupied with her own misery to enjoy it. After what had ensued during dinner, not even Tamaki's musical prowess could cheer her up. Leaning against the side of a sofa, she was deep in thought. The others, however, were quite happy to sit and listen to his dramatic sonatas - Natalia especially.

Once Tamaki's music came to a halt, Natalia broke out in applause. "That was wonderful! Sierra, why didn't you inform me that Tamaki here held such talent?"

"Yeah, he's really good," Sierra said, but her voice was distant, as if she were in some faraway place, and not her own sitting room.

"Thank you, you're all too kind!" Now standing, Tamaki took a bow and blew kisses to his small audience.

"Tamaki really is something else," Kyoya said, smiling.

" _Mhm._ " Despite her response, Sierra wasn't at all engaged in the conversation. All she was trying to do was say enough for Natalia to stop micromanaging her behaviour. She didn't want to 'lighten up' anymore. She just wanted to calm down. But, as the universe would have it, her sister was displeased yet again.

"Sierra," she began, in the same scolding tone their parents often used, "you're being a little rude, don't you think?"

"I'm not in the mood for a particularly animated discussion," Sierra dismissed. "Does everything have to be such a drama?"

Taking a moment to breathe, Natalia made an attempt to gather herself as to avoid causing a scene. Although quieter, her voice was more commanding when she spoke again. "I just think that you should conduct yourself with more grace when we have guests over."

By now, the hosts were all watching the scene take place with both the fear and intrigue of a bystander.

That statement alone was enough to infuriate a certain teenager to the point of arguing back. Her anger was like a time bomb: ticking away until it finally exploded. " _Dearest Natalia,_ it didn't occur to me that your beliefs are a carbon copy of our parents'." Sierra's volume was subdued, but her rage was conveyed with absolute clarity. "Have you forgotten that this was _your_ idea? It's not my job to be all happy-go-lucky whenever you feel like inviting people over. I shouldn't have to be perfect!"

"It's okay if Sierra doesn't feel like talking, there's no need to fight…" Haruhi mumbled nervously in the midst of the argument, though her efforts went ignored.

"You're never perfect! This is exactly why Mother and Father favour me. You don't try hard enough!" Natalia yelled.

Blinking repeatedly to stop tears from falling, Sierra bit her trembling lip. It was one thing to argue with her parents, but she'd never had such an intense fight with Natalia. Certainly not in front of her fellow students, either. Regardless of her humiliation, she refused to let others see her cry, and so she stood up, summoned some composure and looked Natalia dead in the eye. "Spoken like a true Abernathy."

"Sierra, I…" Natalia said, at a loss for words. Evidently, she already regretted what she'd said. However, her newfound remorse had no impact on the girl.

When she turned away, Sierra made no delay in rushing to her room, her pace quickening. Andromeda, who was previously napping nearby, hurried along behind her with an innocent 'meow'.

"Will Sera-chan be okay?" Honey could be heard asking from behind her.

"Maybe someone should go check on her," Haruhi suggested.

"No," Natalia said firmly as her sister continued to walk away. "If she's being this emotional around others, then it's best to give her some time."

Sierra let their words fade into silence, after which listened to nothing but the audible slam of her own bedroom door.

* * *

Drawing was something Sierra did often - that was no surprise to anybody. Whether it be boredom or excessive inspiration, a great deal of her mental energy was channeled into getting her thoughts on paper in the form of artwork. Following this logic, it could be said that Sierra also had a tendency to sketch when upset. Despite her claims that this was not the case, her desire to create became especially strong when she was sad. And on this particular evening, Sierra was very sad.

Many minutes into her miserable alone time, three knocks sounded from her bedroom door, almost waking a sleeping Andromeda. She assumed it was just a maid bringing her dessert. Briefly, Sierra thanked herself for not crying, a little amused at the thought. She'd never been big on letting tears fall freely, and that was one thing she could be grateful for. With skin as pale as hers, who knew what atrocities would occur. She could only imagine a maid walking in with a slice of strawberry cheesecake, only to see that Sierra's skin was redder than the strawberry! It was certainly a funny image, though she was in no mood to laugh at her own absurd imagination.

Resigning herself to sorrow, Sierra kindly asked the maid to enter. "Please set my dessert on the dresser. I'll have it in a moment."

"It's me," replied a calm voice, which did not at all belong to the maid "Kyoya."

The discovery of the speaker's identity came as a bit of a shock to Sierra. However, she simply guessed that Natalia had sent one of the hosts to check up on her as a way of avoiding conflict. "If my sister sent you, don't worry about it. Unless you're bringing me dessert, you may leave."

"I'm afraid I have no dessert," Kyoya said. "And rest assured, Natalia didn't send me. I simply want to talk to you."

"Oh?" Sierra was both interested and a little horrified by Kyoya's statement. She couldn't begin to guess his intentions, besides the possibility that he planned to be condescending. "You can come in, but just say what you have to say. I don't intend on partaking in a sharefest."

"Nor do I expect you to. Just give me a chance to express a few thoughts." In Kyoya's voice, there was a touch of pleading, which only added to the mystery.

The door's handle turned, and soon after, Kyoya laid eyes upon a less than pleased Sierra curled up amidst pillows on a window seat. A sketchbook rested on her lap, a pencil was grasped in her right hand and Andromeda lay blissfully beside her. Acting as a pleasant backdrop for the scene, Sierra's room consisted of simple but elegant furniture. Apart from the countless works of art strewn across the cream-coloured walls, the room was relatively bare as a result of the Abernathy sisters' recent arrival.

Kyoya's presence was enough to make Sierra throw on a public facade. Rearranging her slightly dishevelled lockes, she shifted around so that she was in a less casual position, causing the cat to stir. It was strange, having such a distant person in such a personal space.

"May I sit?" Kyoya asked, looking towards the spot beside her on the window seat.

"Sure."

And so Kyoya sat down next to Sierra, the air thick with the tension between them.

"What is it you wished to say?" the latter asked, half curious and half wishing for it to be over already.

"I couldn't help but pay attention to your argument with your sister."

Laughing bitterly, Sierra shook her head. "How could you not? At this rate, she may as well broadcast her disapproval on national television."

"My point is, I understand what you're going through. I meant what I said the other day," Kyoya explained with a tenderness that seemed almost surreal. "You remind me of myself."

For a moment, Sierra just gazed at him. He was acting strangely. Or was it merely that he had repressed his emotions for so long that even a touch of empathy seemed bizarre? Deciding it was the second option, Sierra chose to give him the benefit of the doubt and hear him out. "Continue."

"I'm just going to be straightforward," he said bluntly. "You and I both have dysfunctional families, and neither of us appear to have anyone to talk to about it."

"Clearly," Sierra retorted. "But what are you trying to achieve through this conversation?"

"I'm proposing that we become friends," Kyoya declared in a tone so formal that Sierra thought snicker.

Rather than do so, however, she maintained her existent opinion. "I don't need friends."

"It would be beneficial for the both of us. Think of it as professional companionship," Kyoya said, as if it made the idea any more appealing."

"Friendship isn't a business contract, Kyoya." Sierra's expression and tone hardened. "I'm not going to open myself to this for the sake of yourconvenience, either."

"It's not just about convenience."

"Of courseit's about convenience!"

"No, it's _not_ ," Kyoya snapped, looking genuinely flustered for once. He ran a hand through this hair, inhaling sharply as he did so.

"Then what is it about?" Sierra asked.

Sighing, Kyoya made a visible attempt to regain himself. "I'm not an idiot, Sierra. It's obvious when your voice is shaking from anger, and when you're so upset you hide your face at the dinner table. I want to help you feel less alone," he went on, "cliché as it may sound."

Astounded by how personal he was getting, Sierra was rendered speechless. "Kyoya…"

"It's not hard to see that everyone views me as the cold-hearted Shadow King," he stated, sinking back into the seat's cushions as he spoke. "But it's like we understand each other, and I can let myself relax around you."

Sierra nodded. In that moment, that short period of time, she truly thought she understood Kyoya more than others did. Along with that came the ability to let her guard down, and so she did.

"Initially," Sierra said, slowly, "my art was a form of escapism. I started sketching at a young age because I wanted to escape all the expectations I knew I'd never meet. It was as if I'd never please my parents, because I just didn't fit into their mould of a 'perfect daughter' - not the way Natalia did. That's when it hit me: I could be the very best, and my parents would finally be proud! But they never were. And it really fucking hurt, because no matter how successful I was, they didn't love or respect me. Nothing was ever good enough."

By the time she'd finished, Kyoya seemed to be in mild panic. "Please, don't cry," he pleaded gently.

Before Sierra could wipe her own tears away, he shifted closer and tucked a stray bit of light hair behind her ear. Carefully pressing his hand against her cheek like she was a porcelain doll he was scared to break, Kyoya brushed a tear away.

"It's alright," he said.

"Thank you," Sierra replied, terrified to be so defenceless but comforted despite that terror.

"Everything will be okay." Kyoya gathered her into his arms as she recovered.

In those minutes, they were just two teenagers, frightened of their own vulnerabilities now that the wall between them was rapidly crumbling. Regardless, this was the start of a friendship that already meant a lot to both of them.

* * *

 _Author's note: It's been a while, as usual, but I hope the long chapter can help make up for that. Once again, thank you guys for all your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
